The War of the Elements
by Daidairo
Summary: (AU)Prox has sowed discord between the other kingdoms. Isaac realised he was working on the wrong side, and he chose to fight against Prox. What happens when the truth says Prox isn't in the wrong? Instead, it's... the Wise One! (Complete) (Sequel up and
1. The Mission in Kolima

Well, this is my second Golden Sun fic... This one, however, doesn't exactly follow the storyline of the original Golden Sun...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
The War of the Elements  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Prologue  
  
"So this is the kid, then?" A brown haired man said softly, looking down at a young toddler lying in his cradle. The boy was sleeping, his golden hair a little rustled. The other young man in the room nodded. Aquamarine hair framed his face, and his skin was a ghostly pale blue.  
  
"Come on, let's just take His Highness and go, Hsu. Someone might come in any minute," he said. Hsu lifted the boy out.  
  
"Seriously, you'd think they'd have tighter security around here with a 3- year-old prince. But no, just two guards and a nanny!" Out of the corner of his eye, Hsu smiled at an unconscious lady on the floor. Voices came from outside.  
  
"Carlos? Carlos! Speak to me! Charles!"  
  
"Bullshit! Come on, Saturos!" Hsu called, running to the open window. Saturos dropped a tiny piece of paper into the wooden cradle and rushed to the window as well. The door burst open. A blond lady dashed forward as if ghosts were after her. But Saturos was already gone.  
  
"No!!!"  
  
The other man that came in with her had a look of horror on his face. His hand reached into the cradle and grabbed the piece of paper.  
  
"Dora... Look at this," he said quietly. Sobbing, the blond walked over. There was only a picture on the piece of paper.  
  
It was the royal sign of Contigo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Mission in Kolima  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Sitting on a branch of the tallest tree in the garden, Isaac yawned. Being eighteen, skilled in psynergy, good-looking and a trusted member of Saturos' team of fighters made the guy an ideal soulmate for any girl. Or so the girls thought. Isaac did not care about stuff like that, but when he was not escaping from a group of fans it could be really boring.  
  
"Isaac!" A loud, clear voice rang out from the other side of the garden. Isaac sighed. He knew that voice. The red-headed and hot-headed sister of the princess.  
  
Sure enough, the young woman stomped over. "Isaac! Get your sorry butt down here at once!"  
  
"Yes, princess," Isaac grinned as he leapt skillfully down; he knew Karst hated that title. She glowered at him.  
  
"Saturos wants you," she said. "And not in the sick kind of way."  
  
Isaac followed Karst into the large palace of Prox. Satruos was waiting in the hall with Menardi, the elder sister of Karst.  
  
"Well, here you are at last," Saturos said, frowning. He hated people to be late. "Listen carefully, Isaac, we have a new mission for you."  
  
"What now?" Isaac wondered why Saturos' other fighters were not present.  
  
"Go to Kolima and learn their battle tactics," Menardi said. Isaac frowned.  
  
"That's all? Be a spy?"  
  
"It's not that simple!" Saturos snapped. "You also have to try and assasinate the King, if possible. But do not alert the palace. We have not done anything to Kolima yet, don't give them a reason to declare war until the correct time. If the palace is alerted, try not to let anyone see you, and come back here with your report."  
  
"That's why we decided to choose you. You don't panic in the face of danger, and you wield a wicked sword," Menardi explained. Isaac smirked.  
  
"I understand. Wait for my good news, then!" He turned and sped off. Karst snorted.  
  
"What manners! Why can't I go in his place?"  
  
"Karst!" Menardi said reproachfully. "You know yourself that you tend to flare up whenever something happens! It's too risky."  
  
"And besides, Isaac isn't a Mars Adept---even if he gets caught, they'd never guess that he works for Prox," Saturos explained patiently. Karst smiled a little ruefully.  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say."  
  
Menardi raised an eyebrow.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"I tell you, Kyle, they've gone too far!" The king of Vault roared as he walked up and down. "Another one of my towns has been lit by Prox's adepts!"  
  
King Kyle smiled faintly. "Xyrho, please, calm down. I know Prox has been irritating, but they haven't hurt anyone, have they? Causing some trouble, yes, but they never exactly declared war, did they?"  
  
"No, and that's why VAULT is going to declare war!" Xyrho yelled. "Kyle, will you help me?"  
  
King Kyle sighed. A sad look came to his face. "Vale is already busy enough with the battles against Contigo."  
  
"I see..." Xyrho looked disappointed, then seemed a little curious. "I still don't understand why Vale has been fighting with Contigo for the past 12 years."  
  
Kyle sighed deeply. "15 years ago, my son was kidnapped by Contigo. I talked to them for 3 years, but they denied everything. I cracked after that, and demanded for my son's return in exchange for peace in Contigo. Instead, they retaliated and began to counter our attacks."  
  
"I'm sorry..." Xyrho felt uncomfortable. The unhappy past had been brought up thanks to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
"Heh, this is a piece of cake!" Isaac grinned as he picked up the pieces of paper on which Kolima wrote their plans. "Against Contigo... Fighting alongside Vale? Not surprised... both Venus kingdoms..."  
  
He turned to go, but found himself facing a man with light blond hair and a crimson scarf.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" he asked. Isaac smiled.  
  
"King Django, are you not?" Without waiting for a reply, he drew his sword and rushed forward. The surprised man countered with a light blade of his own, just before he was slashed by the intruder. "You're good!"  
  
King Django pulled out a small gun(1) and pointed it at the window, where the lens started to glow. Then just as Isaac brought his greatsword down, King Django fired his gun. The beam of golden light shot through the Venus adept's greatsword, destroying it permanently as he rolled away to safety.  
  
"Darn!" Isaac threw away the broken and unrepairable weapon. Grasping the plans tightly, he jumped out of the window and sped off.  
  
"Oh dear... Whatever DID he take?" the king fretted. He stared at the gun in his hand. "And I didn't expect Vault's gift to be so... efficient!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
(1) Yes, there were guns in oldern days. If there are cannons for the Magma Ball, there can be guns!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Well, one nice chapter with its prologue... Well, can anyone tell me the games which I took some non-Golden Sun characters from? King Xyrho of Vault, and King Django of Kolima... I guess all gamers should know where King Django came from... Heheh, a gun not powered by psynergy in a Golden Sun fic? 


	2. Attack on Lalivero

Not that popular... sob...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mesoforte: Yup! I was at first afraid that it would be difficult to understand... Thanks for the review!  
  
Dark Millenia: I'm still not too sure if Alex will die, but I'm sorry, he's a bad guy... I like him pretty much too, tho, especially the blue hair --- Thanks for the review!  
  
Princess Viv: Well, shippings aren't decided yet, except Lighthouseshipping... MIGHT be a mudshipping fic, but that would mean my brother will get kinda mad... He supports Jenna/Isaac... Thanks for the review!  
  
Fushidane: Yeah, well, wait and see! Thanks for the review!   
  
Chapter 2: Attack on Lalivero  
  
"Well, you got the plans! From your expression, I guess you didn't manage to kill the King?" Menardi took the papers from Isaac.  
  
"Forgive me, I even lost the Mystery Blade to the king's gun," Isaac said quietly. Saturos stared at him.  
  
"King Django has a gun?" he asked sharply.  
  
"Yes. If I'm not wrong, it's powered by sunlight," Isaac. Menardi looked puzzled.  
  
"Powered by sunlight. But isn't that related to the element of Mars? Is Vault working with Kolima?"  
  
"We have to do something about that," Saturos said grimly. "Karst, you and Agatio go to Kolima and steal that sunlight powered gun. Menardi and I are going to Lalivero for other business. Isaac, you come along. I hope you're not too tired after travelling for one and a half days from Kolima without sleep."  
  
Karst opened her mouth to protest, but Saturos had already walked off with Menardi and Isaac.  
  
"You'll need a new weapon," Saturos said. "And we just got a new blacksmith, too..."  
  
He opened the door to the weapon room. The only occupant was a girl with glasses and a blond ponytail, holding an ax. She bowed.  
  
"Aurelli, I need a weapon for Isaac."  
  
"Preferably a sword," Isaac added. Aurelli immediately picked up one.  
  
"Swift Sword, yes?"  
  
"No, it's too weak for him," Menardi said.  
  
"Hmm... weak... strong..." Aurelli raised one long blade. "It raises Venus Power and Resistance..."  
  
She placed it in Isaac's hands. "This is the Gaia Blade."  
  
"I don't see why I have to be stuck with you!" Karst complained half a day later. The two Proxians were the fastest Proxians Saturos trained, and reached Kolima easily. The green- haired, green-skinned man beside her, Agatio, sniffed.  
  
"Come on, Karst! We have to find the king's room, and fast." He peered into the corridor. "All clear. Let's go."  
  
Swiftly and skillfully, they dashed through the long hallways of the palace of Kolima.  
  
"Look, doesn't that seem suspicious?" Karst whispered, pointing at a door with a crown on it. There were four guards in front of it, unlike other doors with only two.  
  
"Get ready! Inferno!"  
  
The guards struggled weakly in the flames and soon collapsed.  
  
"Too easy!" Karst sneered as she entered the room. The room was large and well furnished. She opened a chest next to the bed, and in it was a small, grey gun. "Got it."  
  
"Let's split, then!" Agatio said. The Proxians exited the building, making for the thick wall. Someone else, however, was there.  
  
The stern brown eyes of the man showed that he knew they were intruders.  
  
"That's King Django's GunDeSol," he said.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" Karst said, clutching the gun.  
  
"Proxians, aren't you? There is no enmity between us. Why do you steal from Kolima?"  
  
"Just because you've done nothing to us doesn't mean we can't do anything to YOU!" Agatio said scornfully. The man raised a light sword.  
  
"Hand over the GunDeSol!" he yelled.  
  
"Cycle Beam!" Karst screeched, pointing a finger. A beam of gold shot out at Felix. He was knocked back, and the Proxians took the chance to leap up the wall.  
  
"Ragnarok!" the brown haired man cried, both arms raised. Agatio yelped as the sword made out of psynergy crashed into him. He fell off on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Come ON!" Karst dragged the dazed adept up. They rushed off.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Felix! What happened?" A red-haired girl approached, frowning slightly. Felix clutched his injured arm.  
  
"Get King Django! Now! The GunDeSol has been stolen!"  
  
"There're so many guards. And all Jupiter Adepts... It won't be too easy getting in," Saturos muttered. Isaac looked around. His eyes fell on a man pushing a cart filled with large sacks.  
  
"I've got an idea. Clay Spire!"  
  
The man collapsed. Quickly Isaac whipped off his cloak and hood, handing them to Menardi.  
  
"Saturos and I can hide under those sacks," he whispered.  
  
The guards at the entrance became alert when he saw a lady pushing a cart approach. "Who's there?"  
  
"I've come to deliver an order to Master Hammet," Menardi said, reading a piece of paper stuck onto the cart.  
  
"I sense something funny," one guard said.  
  
"Don't you dare to read my mind!" Menardi said angrily. "I do not appreciate people peering into my secrets!"  
  
Taken aback, the guards all gave way. Menardi smiled to herself and pushed the cart into the palace grounds. When they were safely out of sight, Saturos and Isaac jumped out.  
  
"We're going to find the king," Saturos said.  
  
"What are we supposed to do this time?" Isaac asked, rushing after him.  
  
"The king, Faran, has only one daughter, aged 15, so if he dies Lalivero will be unstable due to an unexperienced ruler," Menardi explained. They soon found themselves in the palace gardens.  
  
A young, blond girl was playing with two small, violet creatures.  
  
"Jupiter Djinni. That must be Princess Sheba," Saturos said. "She's the only one with Djinni in Lalivero, 10 are in Contigo and the other six we stole."  
  
A man with blond hair the same shade as Sheba's walked towards her, smiling.  
  
"King Faran. Let's go." Menardi gripped her sythe tightly, then charged forward. "Fireball!"  
  
Startled, Princess Sheba grabbed her Djinn and dodged out of the way, but King Faran was hit in the chest. He dropped to the ground in pain.  
  
"Father!" Sheba cried, rushing to the injured one. "Who are you!?"  
  
"Quake Sphere!" Isaac yelled, his hand glowing golden. Sheba pushed Faran off to the side. But that was exactly what Saturos wanted. While Sheba suffered from the earth attack, his sword embedded itself in Faran's chest.  
  
"FATHER!!" Sheba screamed. "Breath! Heal him!"  
  
"Too late," Menardi said, smirking. "Even Coatlicue, the goddess of healing, can't save him."  
  
Sheba glared at the satisfied Saturos.  
  
"Gale! Attack!" she shrieked.  
  
"Let's go!" Menardi said hurriedly as the second Djinn flew towards them. The three raced off at top speed.  
  
"That was from Kolima!" Saturos shouted, grinning all over his face.  
  
Isaac remained silent. It was the first time he went on an assasinating mission. Usually he just stole, spied or kidnapped. He felt strange when Saturos killed that king. The look on Sheba's terrified face made it worse. For the first time in his life, Isaac had helped kill someone. For the first time in his life, Isaac felt bad.  
  
"Princess! Saturos! Isaac!" Agatio called as he saw the three approaching. "Alex and Hsu have returned from Vault!"  
  
Two men stepped into the hall. One was a much older Hsu, smiling evilly. The other, Alex, had long blue hair and eyes of the same colour.  
  
"With the small group of army we took, we managed to destroy a town in Vault," Hsu reported. His eyes narrowed as he watched Isaac.  
  
"How did everything go?" Alex queried.  
  
"Smoothly. Faran is now dead," Saturos said.  
  
"Isaac, you're looking ruffled. Never seen anyone die?" Hsu asked. Isaac flinched.  
  
"Makes sense, he only injured people badly and never stayed to watch them die," Karst said.  
  
"Shut up, Karst," Menardi said sharply. Karst frowned. "Isaac, you're going to have to get used to it."  
  
"I understand." Isaac said softly.  
  
Aiii... Poor Isaac.


	3. Lemuria's Turn

I'm really hoping that more people will review. This is mean of me, or weird, but I seem to be able to update faster when there are tons of reviews urging me to continue...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Princess Viv: I didn't see the spelling mistake!!! I'm so sorry!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Yes, it is Jenna. It's not obvious? Oh nooooooooooo...  
  
Mesoforte: Well... It's part of Prox's plan... Read and see! Musn't give anything away...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Lemuria's Turn  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Princess Sheba?" A young blond boy said gently. Sheba sat beside her bed, crying softly. Breath and Gale eyed her sadly. "Princess, King Kite and Queen Rose are here. They've come to talk about... Kolima and Vale."  
  
Sheba wiped her tears away. Sniffing, she stood up. "Come on, then, Ivan."  
  
They walked through the hallways of Lalivero's Palace and reached the throne room. The king and queen of Contigo were waiting there. Beside them was a lavender-haired woman.  
  
"Greetings, your Majesties." Sheba bowed.  
  
"Sheba. We... We've heard about Kolima's attacks." King Kite said awkwardly. He was a young man with blue hair wearing red. Buckled on his belt was a pair of twin blades. Queen Rose went over to the princess.  
  
"We're really sorry about Faran. He helped us so much against Vale, who allied with Kolima. I never expected Kolima would attack Lalivero," she said sadly. Sheba looked up, a determined look in her face.   
  
"I won't let Kolima get away with it! In fact I think they're working with Vault, who is also on Vale's side. There were Mars Adepts with that Venus one!"  
  
"Listen, Sheba," Kite said, looking slightly happier. "I know you want to take your revenge. But you're still young, and, forgive me, inexperienced. You should concentrate on governing Lalivero."  
  
"Ivan, what do you think?" Sheba asked, turning to her advisor. Ivan was smiling slightly at the third woman.   
  
"I think they're right, Princess. We shouldn't get Lalivero involved in the war." He replied.  
  
"This is Ivan, my advisor," Sheba introduced.   
  
"How do you do! This is ours, Hamma." Rose said, smiling politely.  
  
"It's been a long time. How are you doing, Ivan?" Hamma said.  
  
"I'm fine. Nice to see you, sister," Ivan replied, grinning. The other three gaped. "Well, Princess, I did mention that I come from Contigo, did I not?"  
  
"Must have slipped my mind, what with so much trouble with the harvests, and Father's death, and..." She broke off, looking confused. Rose put an arm around her, talking softly. The heavy blade on her back glistened in the candlelight.  
  
Ivan sighed. He turned to his sister. "What do you think will come of this war?"  
  
Hamma shook her head rather ruefully. There was a mysterious look in her eyes.   
  
"The seven kingdoms should not fight against each other... Nothing good will come out of it."  
  
Ivan gulped, alarmed. Hamma was a Seer, with the ability to peer into the secrets of the future.  
  
"Do you... see something going wrong?"  
  
Hamma's eyes closed.  
  
"If the kingdoms do not cease to fight between themselves, a terrible fate will befall the land of Weyard," she said slowly.  
  
"Have... Have you informed King Kite and Queen Rose then?" Ivan turned slightly to look at them. Rose's pink hair was bent as she talked to Sheba, while Kite watched and listened.  
  
"They refuse to listen to me. When Kite was falsely accused of kidnapping Vale's prince by King Kyle, he got indignant."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So right now, Vale is mad at Contigo for 'stealing Isaac', Kolima helping Vale, and Vault is also on Vale's side. Contigo is mad after being falsely accused, Kolima is angry at Prox for stealing the GunDeSol, and Lalivero is furious at Kolima for 'killing Faran'. That's six. Lemuria is the only one sitting out." Alex said quietly.  
  
"Yes. The reason is because we have never really been able to locate Lemuria. All we know about it is that it's in the Eastern Sea, covered by a thick mist." Menardi said.  
  
"I do have news, however," said Hsu. "While I was in Lalivero, I heard that Sheba's close friends were sending condolences after Faran's death. One of them, Mia, is going to visit her in a few days time. And Mia is the princess of Lemuria."  
  
Alex looked at him. "Why, that is an exellent piece of news, my friend."  
  
"Let me see, we will get the princess and make her take us to Lemuria?" Saturos said, grinning evilly.  
  
"Just one question, who's going?" Karst asked.  
  
Alex smirked. "I know just the person." 


	4. The Mysterious Island

I love reviewers! Yes, I know the previous chappie is so short it's disgraceful. Now this is a REALLY long chapter I wrote in school. Hope you enjoy it, I was risking the wrath of my Literature, English, Chinese, Science, History and Maths teachers... Heheh, their rantings disappear when I write...  
  
Also, I have finally decided on practically ALL the pairings. Love drawing lots! And no, I'm not under the influence of any reviewers...

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Princess Viv: 'Just the person' is revealed in this chapter. It's okay about Cryptic. And oh, your dreams are coming true. (I won't tell you which shippings)  
  
Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: I'm so sorry, this MIGHT be a flameshipping fic. I also cannot agree with you on the Jenna/Piers, I feel that the two of them don't really communicate well with each other, and the personalities don't seem to suit... That's just my opinion, of course. If you decide to hate my fic because of this, I won't force you to read it. Just don't make delete it!

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 4: The Mysterious Island  
  
"Welcome, King Xyrho, King Kyle, Queen Shara, Queen Dora, and Prince Garet," Django greeted, motioning for his guests to sit down. They smiled, settling down in chairs beside Sora, Queen of Kolima.  
  
"Well, Django, why the sudden meeting?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I think Prox is working with Lalivero and Contigo," Django replied. "The GunDeSol you gave me, Xyrho, was stolen by Proxians, and we have no enmity whatsoever with anyone except Contigo and Lalivero."  
  
"GunDeSol is stolen?" Shara looked aghast. She was a skilled sniper with short white hair. "The Solar Gun?"  
  
"We apologise," Sora said sadly. "We never imagined anyone would steal it."  
  
"I only hope the Proxians know not how to wield it," Xyrho said worriedly. "GunDeSol is a dangerous weapon. But hey, that explains why Prox is lighting so many of Vault's towns, huh..."  
  
The redhead next to Shara and Dora yawned loudly. Xyrho shot him a deadly glare.  
  
"Garet, you're supposed to be paying attention, this is an important meeting," he hissed. Garet gulped. When Xyrho turned, he quickly made up his mind and flipped himself out of the window, landing in the bed of flowers below.  
  
"Prince Garet, you're squashing my plants," said an amused voice. Garet looked up and saw Felix smiling at him.  
  
"Lord Felix!" Garet climbed out of the bed and shook Felix's hand. "I heard you were the one who spotted Proxians stealing the GunDeSol?"  
  
Felix laughed. "News travel fast. Where're Saloma and Kuroi, your two siblings?"  
  
"Saloma's learning knitting from her governess at home, and Kuroi is up to no good as usual. Being the eldest son, I had to tag along for this oh-so-important meeting." Garet pulled a face. Felix looked serious.  
  
"It is important, Garet. Prox might be..."  
  
"All right, all right, shush!" Garet sighed. "Where's Jenna, anyway?"  
  
"She's..."  
  
"Felix!!" A slender figure flew through the air from a tree. Felix ducked and the girl landed on the flower bed instead. She jumped up. "I HATE the way you always dodge."  
  
"Hi, Lady Jenna," Garet spoke, looking as if he would start laughing any moment. Jenna appeared to see him for the first time.  
  
"GARET!! It's really you?"

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Mia! It's wonderful to see you again!" Sheba said excitedly as she hugged a gentle-looking girl with an aqua ponytail. Eyes the colour of the ocean twinkled merrily as she smiled.  
  
"I missed you, Sheba, but I couldn't leave Lemuria," Mia said, pulling back. "You don't look much like a Queen, now!" she teased. Sheba laughed.  
  
"I'm only 15." She had been crowned Queen the day before. Sheba pulled a startled Ivan forward. "I don't think you've met, right? This is Princess Mia of Lemuria. Mia, this is Ivan. He was Father's advisor... and now mine, I guess..."  
  
She lowered her head. Mia hugged her friend gently.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sheba. Really."

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I really don't think you should do this," a tiny brown critter said.  
  
"Pipe down, Flint," Isaac wondered why Saturos gave him the two talkative ones.  
  
"These Venus Djinn will help you in battle when you need them," he had said. But so far they just kept trying to dissuade Isaac from kidnapping the Lemurian princess.  
  
Flint sighed. He disappeared into Isaac's body. All djinn were supposed to obey their master's commands. The other djinni, Granite, popped up.  
  
"Please, Isaac, don't listen to Saturos. Flint and I have been with him for quite some time, and we heard him say that..."  
  
"Granite, come back, I'm entering the Great Hall now," Isaac warned, putting away the map Menardi gave him and walking towards the doors. Lalivero was only half a day away, so Isaac did not have much trouble. Seeing nobody around, he opened the door and slipped in.  
  
The Earth Adept was surprised when he saw the Great hall filled with people. Before he could move, someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"Kid, you shouldn't wander in the hall without a mask," the man said. Isaac immediately noticed a goofy mask on his face. "A mask MUST be worn at a masked ball until the host, in this case, Queen Sheba, gives the order to remove all masks."  
  
So this is a masked ball, Isaac thought. His mind working fast, Isaac said, "I lost my mask, sir...?"  
  
Looking around, the man replied, "Lord Hammet, son. Well, you can use this one." He fished out a golden mask with sparkly designs at the sides.  
  
"Thanks," Isaac smiled as he put on the mask. As soon as Hammet left, his cold face returned. Expressionless, he entered the hall again.  
  
"I really don't like this, Flint," Granite whispered.

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sheba, your cooks are marvellous!" Mia said happily as she picked up a piece of fruit cake. Her silver mask was decorated with wings, glimmering. She wore a simple blue dress with a long mauve train. On her head was a silver tiara.  
  
"Well, they all go through special training," Sheba said, grinning. "Don't you just love your welcoming party?"  
  
A golden crown with amethysts sat on her head. Pale pink net covered the violet gown she was wearing. Sheba's mask covered only the upper part of her face.  
  
Dressed and masked in green, Ivan walked over. "Your Majesty, may I have this dance?"  
  
Sheba nodded and turned to Mia, "You find a cute guy and have a nice time, okay?"  
  
As the two Jupiter Adepts whirled around the room, Ivan bent forward and whispered, "I've got a bad feeling about tonight's ball, Your Majesty."  
  
Sheba frowned. "Call me Sheba, Ivan. You think that something bad will happen?"  
  
"Yes... Maybe I'm being paranoid, Your... Sheba."  
  
Mia smiled, relieved. Sheba seemed to be back to her normal, bubbly self. Adjusting her mask, Mia looked around and noticed a golden-haired boy staring at her.  
  
Isaac watched the girl with the silver mask and tiara. He could tell immediately who she was. As she noticed him staring, Isaac walked over and bowed.  
  
"Princess Mia. Care to dance?"  
  
Mia flinched. "H-how do you know who I am?"  
  
"Easy. You're the only one here who's got the sea-blue hair and eyes of all Mercury Adepts, and I sense strong Water psynergy from you. Does that make sense?"  
  
Mia laughed, relaxing. This guy seems nice, she thought. "Well, I warn you, I'm a lousy dancer."  
  
"So am I, worry for your toes," Isaac smirked. Mia had a sudden urge to puch him playfully, but knew it was not dignified. The two started to move across the dance floor.  
  
Sheba tensed. She released Ivan's hand and turned around frantically.  
  
"Sheba? What's wrong?" Ivan asked, puzzled.  
  
"I sense one of the assasins who helped kill Father. He's here in this room," Sheba whispered, looking all around. Her eyes fell on unruly blond hair among the crowd, and she dashed over. Ivan followed.  
  
To their amazement, the suspect was dancing with the princess of Lemuria.  
  
"Mia? Do you... know this guy?" Sheba asked uncertainly.  
  
"This is a masked ball, Sheba!" Mia said, smiling. She then noticed the stricken expression on her face. "What's wrong?"  
  
Trembling, Sheba reached out her hand, which glowed. Isaac moved away.  
  
"Pardon me, Your Majesty. I dislike having my mind read."  
  
Sheba heaved a sigh of relief. "No, his voice is different. He sounded... cold."  
  
She stepped back. "I apologise, sir...?"  
  
"Isaac. Nice to meet you." There was a glint in his eye when he bowed. As Sheba did the same, Isaac whipped out the Gaia Blade and whacked the shocked queen on the head with its flat side. Sheba fainted. Ivan and Mia stared in horror.  
  
"Destruct Ray!" Ivan cried. Granite shot out of Isaac's hand and created a protective barrier around him.  
  
"Nettle!" Prickly thorns shot up from the ground and wound themselves around Ivan. He tried to free himself, but struggling only made the spines sink deeper into his skin.  
  
"You ARE King Faran's murderer, aren't you?" Ivan yelled. By now the Great Hall was filled with people screaming and running for their lives.  
  
"I did not kill him. It was Saturos," Isaac said firmly. He refused to think that he had anything to do with Faran's death. But that's not right, someone whispered. You helped to distract Sheba, didn't you?  
  
"But Kolima's djinn were stolen long ago! You must be from Vale!" Mia looked horrified. "Froth Sphere!"  
  
Frenzied bubbles started to attack him rapidly. Isaac was knocked back by the blows before he could counter. He raised the Gaia Blade.  
  
"Summon Venus!"  
  
A Venus Djinni appeared and shot golden blasts all around, wrecking the room. Mia collapsed, knocked unconcsious by falling debris. When Venus ceased to attack, Granite returned weakly into Isaac's body. Ivan raised his head as Isaac lifted Mia and exited the palace.  
  
"No..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Mia opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a tiny room with only a white bed and a wooden cupboard for companionship. Groaning, she sat up and noticed that there was no sign of any injury on her. That's strange, I remember my head was struck by a rock...  
  
Mia opened the door to her room and almost fainted again. The cooling sea breeze and the sight of the deep blue sea met the Lemurian princess.  
  
I'm on a ship, she thought. The ship was moving steadily away from land. How come?  
  
"Sleeping beauty is finally awake, huh?" Isaac walked over with a relaxed smile. Without a mask, Mia found it hard to imagine him King Faran's killer. He reminded her of the humourous young man before Sheba came.  
  
"Yeah, I took so long because you didn't kiss me," Mia countered sarcastically. Before Isaac could think of a suitable retort, she ran towards the front of the ship and grabbed the wheel, intending to steer them back to Lalivero.  
  
Isaac rushed forward and cast Bramble. Vines wrapped around the wheel preventing it from moving.  
  
"Sorry, Princess. I'm the captain here," Isaac said, smirking a little. "You're going to have to listen to me."  
  
"Or you'll throw me overboard? I can swim, I'm a Mercury Adept."  
  
"Actually, I don't want to kill you," Isaac answered smoothly. "As long as you co-operate, I won't harm you."  
  
Mia fell silent. "What do you want?"  
  
Isaac smiled and grabbed the wheel, disintergrating the brambles.  
  
"The kingdom of Lemuria is well-hidden by a mist, on an island in the Eastern Sea. I want you to take me there."  
  
Mia's eyes widened. "You want to go... to Lemuria?"  
  
"You can direct me there," Isaac said, turning the ship so that the grey sails caught the wind. The small wooden ship headed futher out. "Well?"  
  
Mia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Nereid will see that all goes well, and Father will think of something when we get there, she thought. Clasping her hands together, Mia started to concentrate. Isaac spun round, stunned, as bright blue light shone from her fingers, revealing a sapphire in the shape of a water droplet. It floated up and turned about like the needle of a compass.  
  
"This is called Haures' Tear. It can be formed by Lemurians' psynergy and leads them to Lemuria," Mia explained. The tear continued spinning around and finally pointed north. It was blinking steadily.  
  
"Over there."

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kyle! Dora!" An old man with small glasses and brown robes entered the throne room, looking extremely serious. "I've got news."  
  
"What is it, Kraden?" Kyle asked wearily. He had just received news that more of Vale's troops had been depleted by Contigo.  
  
"I've been communicating with Lord Babi in Lalivero, and they say that Kolima is working with Prox," Kraden replied.  
  
"But Prox is working with Lalivero and Contigo, and if Kolima is working with Prox..." Dora faltered.  
  
"Kolima betrayed us?" Kyle was horrified.  
  
"But I doubt Prox is with Contigo and Lalivero now, Lord Babi said that Kolima and Prox sent three assasins, who murdered King Faran."  
  
"King Faran of Lalivero is dead?" Kyle looked faint.  
  
"I'm confused! Let's have a recap! Recap!" Dora cried.  
  
"Okay. Contigo kidnapped Prince Isaac 15 years ago. Vale began to fight Contigo. Lalivero allied with Contigo while Kolima and Vault joined us. But now Kolima is on the side of Prox, who had been attacking Vault." Kraden said patiently.  
  
"So Contigo and Lalivero are against us and Vault, and Prox and Kolima are against both of us!" Kyle moaned, dropping into his armchair.  
  
"Django and Sora... It can't be..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Lemuria doesn't have an exact location," Mia explained. "It floats about the Eastern Sea, surrounded by tall spires and whirlpools. Only a Lemurian can find the island and calm the whirlpools for safe entry."  
  
"Then how come Alex isn't able to find Lemuria?" Isaac asked, holding a loaf of bread in one hand and steering with the other. Mia gasped.  
  
"You've... You've seen Alex?"  
  
"Yeah. I know he came from Lemuria, and once held a high position..." Isaac turned slightly to look at the dejected girl.  
  
"He betrayed Lemuria years ago and went to join Prox. Alex was my brother's advisor, and my best friend..." A tear trickled down Mia's cheek. "Father banished him from Lemuria and made him unable to find the island."  
  
Isaac turned away. He felt a pang of sympathy for Mia, but Saturos had taught him to be ruthless and unfeeling to all enemies.  
  
"How much further are we from Lemuria?" It had been about 2 days since they set sail from Lalivero.  
  
Mia dried her eyes and raised the sapphire. The jewel had begun to blink more rapidly. "We're reaching. When it starts glowing..."  
  
She broke off as the Haures' Tear was filled with a bright glow. The ship sailed forward and met with thick, white mists.  
  
"Where to now?" Isaac said, unable to see a single thing. His hands gripped the wheel tightly.  
  
"Don't keep moving! We might hit the rocks!" Mia shouted back, trying to steady the vibrating sapphire with her psynergy. A beam of golden light shot out from it. "Follow the light!"  
  
Isaac turned the wheel, moving the ship towards the light. The ship began to rock unsteadily and move about.  
  
"I think we're in a whirlpool!" Isaac yelled as he felt the ship turning in circles, and tried to keep calm. "Grab on to something steady and hold on!"  
  
But Mia was already falling over unseen objects. Isaac heard her distraught cry from the other side of the ship.  
  
Let her be okay, he prayed, grasping the steering wheel for support.  
  
The Haures' Tear slipped from Mia's hands and rolled over the wooden ground. Isaac spotted it glowing near the foot of the wheel. Acting on instinct, he reached down and picked it up, then focused his psynergy into the jewel.  
  
Isaac felt the ship rising up. In a blinding flash of light, the ship was out of the ring of mist, whirlpools and rocks. It landed gently on the calm waves. Isaac blinked as he saw the large island in front of them. The Haures' Tear disappeared. Then he scrambled up and rushed over to the other side of the ship.  
  
Mia lay on her side, unconscious. Next to her was a small wooden barrel, and blood was seeping out through a wound on her forehead. Isaac knelt down beside her.  
  
"Cure Well," he whispered, touching her head. His hand was radiating with a warm golden glow as the wound closed. Mia moaned and opened her eyes.  
  
"What... happened?" she sat up awkwardly. Isaac instinctively held her up by the shoulders. "Ply Well."  
  
The wound disappeared instantly. Isaac sighed. Mercury Adepts and their super healing powers...  
  
"We're in Lemuria," Mia said quietly. "Can I go now?"  
  
Isaac's expression hardened. He released her. "So you can report to the king that an intruder has entered Lemuria?"  
  
Mia's eyes widened in amazement. "Of course not! You just helped me!"  
  
"Don't be too nice, or you'll regret it," Isaac said coldly as he moved the ship to Lemuria. Docking it beside many other strange Lemurian ships, he climbed down, motioning for Mia to follow. She jumped down, somewhat disappointed, but determined to change Isaac. He's not that bad...

...............................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Haiz... Long, and might seem long-winded too. Review, please!


	5. Confusion

Well, now, a long holiday... Meaning tons of holiday homework from the teachers... Sigh... Why do they still call it a holiday??? Who agrees that holidays should be kept sacred for students? (I mean, it's a 'holy-day')

I still found time to write, though... In this chapter, there may be parts that make you think it's a mushipping fic... All I can say is, the next chapter disagrees entirely. As to the truth, I'm not saying anything!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Princess Viv: Thanks! Well, now, I just updated!

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: Evil paring??? Well, I never exactly thought of using 'evil' as an adjective for 'paring' ... Thanks for your support!

LuceScuro: Well, it MIGHT not be a mudshipping fic... I'm not saying anything!

Mesoforte: Yay, thanks! It's okay, I don't expect you to review every single chapter of mine. (Although that would be nice)

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 5: Confusion

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"They want to make peace?" Menardi said sharply.

"Yes. Contigo has asked for representatives of different kingdoms to gather. Shall I sent Karst and Agatio there?" Saturos asked.

"It's not as if you don't know about Karst's hot temper. And making peace is just what we don't want, isn't it?" Menardi clasped her hands tightly and sighed. "As long as Weyard is peaceful, _he_ won't come..."

"So, what do you think we should do?"

"Agatio and I will leave for Contigo. It will be a good opportunity to find out what they are planning," Menardi said.

"I'll inform Agatio immediately."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"T-That's the meeting room," Mia stammered. Holding a dagger to her throat was a stone-faced Isaac. He entered the large and luxurious room with his hostage.

The room was currently empty. Many chairs with aquamarine upholstery were lined up neatly at the long table.

"Father's holding an important meeting with the other lords; I saw a sign outside," Mia explained, eyeing the dagger warily. Isaac frowned.

"I thought the leader of Lemuria is usually the prince? Shouldn't he be the one holding meetings then?"

"Yes, but whenever the prince is ab..." Before Mia could finish, they heard footsteps. As swift as lightning, Isaac placed Mia and himself in a convenient empty cupboard in the corner of the room. With the door slightly ajar, Isaac could see clearly all the people entering the room.

"One wrong move, Princess," he whispered threateningly, pressing the dagger to her throat. Mia took a deep breath and remained silent. _Mercury help me!_

Soon, a stately-looking old man with light blue hair entered, and the door was closed behind him.

"All hail King Hydros!"

"The King!" Immediately, the occupants of the room went on their knees.

"Rise," Hydros instructed, sitting himself in a golden throne. A cranky looking guy stood up.

"As you may have noticed, Your Majesty, Her Highness Princess Mia has not returned from her visit to Lalivero. We believe that Lalivero is holding the princess hostage. As we have received news about Contigo having a 'peace meeting', His Highness the Prince has gone to talk to Lalivero about the Princess."

"Mia? This is bad. So my son has left Lemuria?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. As Lemuria is quite a long way from Contigo, the prince left immediately after receiving the news, so as to reach Contigo in time," another strange looking person replied.

"Wait a minute, your brother's not here?" Isaac whispered, aghast. His orders were to assasinate the ruler of Lemuria.

"No, of course not. What does that ma..."

The cupboard door opened as Isaac leapt out with Mia in tow.

"Intruders!"

"Mia!" Hydros screamed, shocked.

"Father, I..."

"Shut up!" Isaac hissed, rushing to the door. Within seconds, he and Mia were heading for the port. They climbed onto the tiny ship. Lemurians flocked out, yelling and racing to their ships.

Starting to worry, Isaac sent the ship out. As he neared the whirlpools, a strong current caught the ship and sent them straight out of Lemuria. Isaac began sailing away.

"I've already done as you asked and taken you to my kingdom. What more do you want of me?" Mia pleaded. Isaac told himself to ignore her. _Saturos can deal with her for all I care!_

For three days, they continued sailing north, and soon came to a kingdom at the top of Weyard.

"Where are we?" Mia asked wearily as Isaac got off. He grabbed her arm.

"Come on. We're going to see Princess Menardi."

"Isn't that the eldest princess of Prox?" Mia was again ignored as she was dragged off. _This guy is so mean!!_ They soon met a redhead.

"Who is THAT?"

"Princess Mia. Where're Princess Menardi and Saturos?" Isaac questioned.

"Menardi's on a mission with Agatio. Saturos is in the dungeons," Karst replied. Isaac pulled Mia to a winding staircase and started leading her down. Mia began to feel uncomfortable as they descended. It felt strangely eerie.

Finally, the steps came to an end. Isaac led Mia through the dark dungeons until they saw Saturos.

"Isaac, you've returned."

"Lemuria's leader was gone when I reached Lemuria. Forgive my incompetence. I brought Princess Mia back as I thought you might need her in some way." Isaac reported.

"You've done your best, I know. Fill me in on the details later," Saturos said coldly. He glanced at Mia. "As for you, Princess, get ready to tell us all you know about Lemuria."

He opened the door of an empty cell and pushed Mia in. As Isaac turned to leave, he saw Mia give him a despairing look. Then, he left.

Isaac could not forget that Lemurian princess. He kept remembering that last look she gave him. It was as if she had lost the only person she trusted. Unable to shake off the guilty feeling, Isaac found himself heading for the dungeons again.

The Prisonmaster was pacing up and down, shaking his head.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Isaac asked, dreading the answer.

"You better not go in. Choover's down there. I haven't heard any screams, but you can never tell..."

Isaac practically flew down. Choover was well-known for being a sadist. He loved to torture prisoners he was given a chance to.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. I expect to hear words from you when I come back tomorrow!"

Isaac watched a tall, muscular man walk past him with a whip in his hand. Fear lunged in his heart as he ran down several stone steps. When he came to the cell Mia was kept in, he felt sick.

She was tied to the ceiling by ropes on her hands. Blood covered her body, and fresh whip cuts could be seen clearly. Isaac had seen many other badly hurt victims of Choover's, but Mia looked near to death, making him feel half-dead himself. Raising the Gaia Blade, he slashed through the metal bars and undid Mia's handcuffs.

"You okay?" Isaac felt really worried. Mia smiled weakly at him.

"I always knew you're a nice guy." She fainted.

Not caring about the consequences for once, Isaac lifted Mia and walked off. Charlie gasped when he saw the princess, and opened the door without another word. Isaac gave him a grateful smile before he left.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Mia woke up feeling sore all over, even though many of her wounds were half-healed.

"How're you feeling?" Isaac asked anxiously. He was sitting by a stream in some unknown meadow.

"Better," Mia croaked. She drank the water Isaac offered her from the stream and started to heal herself. "Why did you save me?"

Isaac was silent. He was not sure of the reason himself.

"I... I never thought Saturos would allow Choover to be so... cruel..." he finally replied. "I suppose I've never exactly seen someone so badly injured... and... I just couldn't leave you back there."

"Saturos? That blue haired man? He said Choover could do whatever he wanted as long as I talk," Mia said. She sat up, wincing slightly at some unhealed wounds.

"He DID?" Isaac felt confused. Sure, Saturos always said never to be too careful when dealing with enemies. But hurting people... Isaac just felt that it was wrong. "I... I don't understand..."

"You're not as mean as them, or as evil as they try to make you, Isaac," Mia said gently. "You sympathized with me when I was hurt. This shows that you have a heart, with room for kindness, care and concern towards others. I believe you can change, Isaac."

"She's right," Flint said, popping up and startling both the adepts. "Me and Granite live in you; we know you. And forget whatever wickedness you are supposed to learn, you're a real nice guy. So, just follow your heart."

"Follow... my heart?"

"Instead of listening to those horrible Proxians, and making your own decisions, yeah," Granite said. "I mean, they kidnapped you from your hometown!"

Isaac's eyes widened. "They _did_?"

"We were trying to tell you. But we ain't too sure of the details..." Flint explained. "We heard loads after we were stolen from Vale, see. And all that about your parents dying and Saturos taking them in... Those are all lies."

"I can't believe this..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Welcome to Contigo, all of you. I believe you have gathered here to talk about the wars we've been having lately," Kite said. "I hope to straighten everything out today."

"Fine. Tell me, then, why did you abduct my son?" Kyle demanded. Menardi smirked.

"I've said it and I'll say it again! We have nothing to do with the disappearance of Prince Isaac!" Rose replied. "Your false accusations forced us to ally with Lalivero against you, Kolima and Vault."

"Kolima is no ally of ours," Dora said stiffly, averting the gazes of Django and Sora. "They are on Prox's side."

"No we're not!" Django exclaimed. "Prox stole the GunDeSol from us!" He shot an angry look at Menardi, who pretended she was not there.

"But Kolima and Prox were working together when they killed Father!" Sheba's lower lip trembled.

"We did no such thing!" Sora cried.

"There was a Venus Adept with the Proxians, and they shouted 'That was for Kolima' before they left!" Sheba argued.

"This is getting too confusing! Quiet, all of you!" Kite yelled. "Let's try to settle this peacefully!"

"King Kite, the Prince of Lemuria has arrived," a servant announced. Everyone looked up, amazed. A long haired young man with green-blue eyes entered.

"Presenting Prince Piers of Lemuria."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Well? How was that?


	6. Going to Kolima

Another chapter! As this is a story I intend to end, I'll probably be putting aside other stories, or at least until I get inspiration...

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Princess Viv: Yes, Piers is da prince of Lemuria. But people don't usually like the idea of Piers and Mia being siblings, do they?

LuceScuro: Uh, right. It would be better to read the previous chapters again, but I suppose it's MY fault I didn't update quickly enough, and readers forget the story in 5 days or so. sob Forgive me!!

EvilTreshin: Thank you!! I like mudshipping too, and the truth is, this fic is a XXXXXXXX fic. There. I'm sorry if you're confused by the names, I actually took them out of other animes/games. Vale: Kyle and Dora (Duh). Kolima: Django (Boktai) and Sora (Digimon 01/02). Vault: Xyrho (Survival Project) and Shara (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance). Prox: Haven't appeared yet, but princesses=Menardi and Karst. Lemuria: King Hydros. Contigo: Kite and Rose (Both .hack). Lalivero: Was Faran, now Sheba. I hope this clears things up.

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: I don't think it's odd, everyone has their own opinions and favourite parings.

HopE: Thanks for the review! I don't fall easily, not as clumsy as you.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 6: To Kolima

"Good evening," Prince Piers bowed. "Please pardon me for my late arrival."

"Ah. Good evening," Kite said, motioning to an empty chair and still feeling stunned. None of them had ever seen the Prince of Lemuria, except Sheba. "I didn't expect you, as you have currently kept out of all wars..."

"That is true. The main reason I came is to ask Lalivero for the return of my younger sister, Princess Mia," Piers said, glancing at Sheba. She stood up, trembling.

"That's something else I need to say. The boy from Kolima that helped to assasinate my father destroyed my palace and kidnapped Mia," said Sheba. Piers shot a stern look at Django and Sora.

"That's not true!" Django insisted. "Unless it was just some villager, which I doubt... Nobody from Kolima has attacked King Faran or Princess Mia!"

"Well, it was the same person, and they did shout..."

"I'd like to say a few words," a brown-haired man said, rising. "Queen Sheba, you mentioned that they shouted 'That was for Kolima'. But have you ever thought of someone lying to get Kolima is trouble?"

Menardi and Agatio stiffened.

"And who are _you_?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lord Felix is one of my best warriors." Django explained.

"I suppose that does make sense," Sheba admitted. "And Prox _did_ steal your gun..."

"So someone working with Prox is trying to get Kolima into trouble?" Xyrho said, staring at Menardi with a furious expression.

"I'm Kraden, from Vale. How about just _Prox_ trying to make trouble?" Kraden said.

"Or _Vale_? It IS a Venus Adept," Sora pointed out.

"How can you..."

"Enough!" Kite yelled. "Prox, you still have not stated your reasons for attacking Vault, Kolima _and_ Lalivero!"

"That's simple. We want to go for world domination, and conquering you others is the fastest way," Agatio said, smirking.

"It is wrong to fight among yourselves, even for important _motives_," Hamma said grimly. Menardi whipped round to look at her. _A Seer!_ "Peace will not come until we stop arguing for wordly possesions."

"Well, Princess Menardi, who is the famous Venus adept you have been woking with?"

"He is a homeless orphan I picked up from Vale, but has no connections whatsoever with Vale itself," Menardi replied coldly.

"From Vale? Why did you take him?" Dora asked.

"Personal reasons," Agatio interrupted.

"So all along, it has only been Prox?" Piers asked. He had been listening intently to the conversation. "Mia..."

"Well, they weren't the ones who kidnapped my son, it was Contigo!"

"We never did!"

"Since Prox did everything else, don't you think they'd be guilty of abduction too?"

"That's right, I believe there's some other _reason_ for doing all this!"

"This is going too far, it's too close to the truth," Menardi muttered to Agatio. "Don't push everything on us Proxians!"

"Oh? Well, in what wat does Prox not deserve this reputation?" Xyrho mocked. Menardi raised her arms, furious.

"Cycle Beam!"

Xyrho, Shara, Kite and Rose were knocked off their feet. Enraged, the others stood up.

"Heat Wave!"

"Mother Gaia!"

"Spark Plasma!"

"PROCNE!!" Hamma yelled, standing up. The tornardo summoned by the wind goddess pinned everyone to the ground, but doing not much damage. "No more fighting."

"You haven't heard the last of this," Kyle said furiously. He stalked off with Dora and Kraden.

"I'll avenge Father, I swear it." Sheba went off with Ivan, who looked back desparingly at his sister. Hamma shook her head and sighed.

"I see we must clear things up, especially with Vale," Django said, sighing. "Come on, Xyrho, no use losing your temper."

After glaring at Menardi and Agatio, Xyrho followed Django, Sora, Shara and Felix out of Prox.

"Come on, Princess. We have to report to Alex and all," Agatio whispered. But as they turned to leave, Piers blocked their way.

"I want to know where my sister is," he said coldly.

"She's back at your crabby little island," Menardi snapped. "Isaac was told to release her after his _mission_ was completed in Lemuria." _And Saturos hasn't told me what Isaac was supposed to do..._

Piers' eyes widened. "You got Mia to find Lemuria for you?"

"Maybe, but we ain't got her anymore, so just leave us alone!" Agatio growled. Piers' eyes glowed.

"Diamond Dust!" he cried. Shards of ice materialised and flew at the Proxians, cutting into them.

"Damn it, we have to get out of here! He's got an elemental advantage!" Agatio cursed. Hsu suddenly appeared. Anger filled his face.

"Let's go," he said curtly. Holding the Proxians, he teleported away before Piers could cast another spell.

"This is not good..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"What are your plans?" Mia asked.

"I'll take you back to Lemuria, then... go somewhere. Just not Prox," Isaac replied, walking on. "The ship is just there, at the port. I'll go and make arrangements to leave first, you can stay and explore Prox a bit. Just don't get lost."

"Don't you want to find your family?" Mia called, but Isaac had already moved off. Mia sighed and turned. The city of Prox looked pretty peaceful.

Suddenly, a blue glow appeared in front of them, transforming into an opaque mist. (Is that possible?) Out of it stepped a familiar blue-haired adept.

"Alex!" Mia gasped, rushing forward. She hugged Alex tightly. Alex smiled gently.

"It's been a long time, Princess Mia."

Mia pulled back and stared accusingly at him. "You never wrote me a single letter, and you promised me you would!"

"I apologise. Everything changed when I was chased from Lemuria..."

"I still don't understand why you betrayed us," Mia said sadly.

"You'll know soon." Alex glanced behind Mia at the ship. She did not notice.

"Promise me you'll try to come back to Lemuria," Mia pleaded. "Even after all these years, I miss you."

Alex smiled, kissing her gently on the cheek. "Don't worry. I will return one day. As a ruler..."

He heard footsteps and warped off before Mia could figure out what he meant.

"Princess? Come on, we're leaving..." Isaac said, walking up.

"Okay..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Father!" Piers cried, rushing up. He had just reached Lemuria, about 5 days after he left Contigo. "Is Mia back?"

"I thought you had gone to get her!" King Hydros exclaimed.

"Father! Piers!" Mia popped out of the side door, waving.

"Mia!" Both Piers and Hydros looked stunned, then embraced the princess.

Isaac watched them. Smiling for the first time in years, he turned to leave. However, Mia noticed him.

"Thanks for taking me back on your ship!" she said, smiling. Piers and Hydros looked suspicious. Isaac nodded.

"See you someday. Good bye, Princess."

He left.

"Mia? Who is that boy?" Piers asked.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Well? How did it go?" Garet and Jenna asked in unison.

"Don't talk about it. I managed to clear Kolima of blame, but everything else went wrong," Felix said darkly. He climbed onto the Turtle Dragon drawn ship with them.

They travelled to Kolima, where Xyrho, Shara and Garet were staying before they went back to Vault, as there was a long distance between Vault and Contigo.

"What do you mean, wrong?"

"Just what happened, Felix?"

"Guys, for goodness sake, stop badgering me!" Felix pleaded. Jenna gave a pout.

"Well, you won't tell us what happened," Garet said. "Is it our fault we weren't allowed to go see?"

The ship stopped near Kolima's castle.

"Oh well. After that mess I suppose it would be better to have some fun," Django said. "Xyrho, I need to talk to you. Sora, take Shara into the garden for tea. Felix, Jenna, why don't you show Prince Garet around? The Joy Festival is being celebrated right now, go off and enjoy yourselves!"

Jenna and Garet cheered. Felix looked startled.

"Go on. You're only 19, Felix, and you're too serious!" Sora said, smiling.

"See you later then!" Jenna called cheerfully as she and Garet dragged Felix off.

"Jenna! Garet! Watch where you're going!" Felix yelled. Startled, the two Mars adepts turned, knocking into a blond adept, landing them on the ground.

"I apologise for the manners of these two," Felix said. Isaac smiled.

"That's okay." He got to his feet and held out a hand to Jenna. She seemed surprised, then looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. (A/N: Lol! In Jenna's opinion...) She took his hand and stood up. Garet dusted himself, staring at the two.

"I'm Jenna. This is Garet, and my brother, Felix," Jenna introduced.

"I'm... Robin." Isaac said, thinking fast.

"You new around here?"Garet asked curiously.

"Um, yeah. I came from... Vale."

"Well, why don't we show you around? The Joy Festival is being held now," Jenna said hopefully. _This guy looks really nice._ Felix glanced at his sister.

"I guess... Sure it's okay?" Isaac asked.

"Of course. We don't often have visitors from Vale," Felix said.

"Great! Let's go to all the stalls!!" Jenna yelled, dragging both Isaac and Felix off with the help of Garet. Isaac blinked.

"Wha?"

"You'll have to get used to this; happens whenever my sister is around," Felix muttered glumly. Isaac laughed.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

How was that? Now, for the next chapter, see that blue button below, sitting there adorably waiting for you to click on it? Well, click it!


	7. Trying to Forget

Firstly, due to the fact that as a reviewer said, the time taken to travel between cities does not make sense, I have rewritten some parts of the previous chapters, so be sure to check it out.

The layout of the land might be difficult to understand, so I've drawn a picture of it! Even though this fic is somewhat AU, it is still set in Weyard, but with different locations. Go to ' to see.

I also have to mention that, due to the fact I put lots of details in my super long chapters, this fic is not going to have many chapters and will probably be ending soon.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Princess Viv: Thanks for the review. It's okay about the MSN. And I'm sorry for hurting you in that cursed review.

LuceScuro: ...S-Soap Opera?? It's not supposed to be one!!

Saiyagal: Yes, Mia will tell. I guess. But she herself doesn't know much, does she? I'll do my best and try not to disappoint you!

IceQueen: Um... I really don't feel like telling. Sorry, and sorry also to people out there that want to know what kind of fic this is. Then again, isn't it more fun?

Theamazingtechnocoloredringwraith: Thanks! I like this fic too, it's the best I've ever done, although nothing compared to the magnificent ones some other authors have written...

The Guild of the Quill: Thanks for the advice! As stated above, I have seriously considered the map and locations, for once. I DON'T SEEM TO PUT IN ENOUGH EFFORT FOR MY FANFICTIONS!!

BlackDemon567: Actually, it's meant to be confusing. I did try to explain a little through Kraden and all. Everything comes clear in the end though. And I'm sorry about the review. I really didn't mean it.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 7: Trying to Forget

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"It sure is big in here," Garet commented. The fortune-telling booth was in a large, airy tent, run by two Jupiter Adepts. Business seemed bad.

"How come there seems to be more people at that _other_ fortune-telling booth?" Isaac asked, having noticed a tiny stall with three Venus adepts. "Jupiter adepts' accuracy at predicting the future is higher, right?"

"Because these are _Jupiter Adepts_," Jenna replied. She looked grim. "They're not exactly welcomed by some Kolima villagers, just because they're not Venus Adepts."

"Jenna's been facing it for years. She's a Mars Adept, and people have talked about sending her to Vault," Felix said. Jenna still looked upset. Isaac patted her on the shoulder.

"Whatever element, we're all adepts. Sometimes people just get scared or something when you're different. Don't worry too much about it," he said. Jenna nodded happily.

"Can I help you?" a purple haired girl asked, walking up to them. She was one of the Jupiter adepts in the tent.

"Of course, isn't this a fortune-telling booth?" Garet asked. The girl laughed.

"Oh, yes! My name is Feizhi. I come from Contigo."

Felix, Jenna and Garet exchanged glances.

"But I mean no harm!" Feizhi said hastily, looking worried. "I just hoped to make peace by coming over..."

"It's okay, we understand," Isaac assured. "We've got nothing to do with the warring, anyway."

"That's right, Robin doesn't know who we are," Jenna whispered.

"Best keep it from this Feizhi," Felix replied.

"I'll ask first! Who is the girl I will someday wed?" Garet asked. Jenna laughed. Isaac grinned. Even Felix managed a smile. Feizhi raised her hand. A lavender crystal ball filled with misty stuff appeared at her palm, gleaming. Then she giggled.

"What? Is it some unknown, stuffy princess from another country my dad's betrothing me to?" Garet asked, panicked.

"Nope, you've already met her," Feizhi said, staring closely at the crystal ball. "And for the sake of your future, I'm not revealing the identity. She is a nice girl with a friendly personality. Try figure that out!"

Garet looked disappointed. Feizhi turned to Jenna.

"You possess a kind heart, but your hot temper might get you into trouble. You've also met your life partner."

Jenna flushed. _Could it be...?_

Feizhi glanced at Felix.

"You've been through difficult times, but you'll soon find happiness in an unlikely place," she said. "And you've got to learn to smile, _she's_ really happy-go-lucky."

Felix looked startled, then bewildered. Feizhi finally turned to Isaac. Her face paled slowly.

"You've been through a lot, your past is clouded and harsh. Your future is difficult as well... I can't see clearly, but... it will be tough for you to find peace..." she whispered. "Good luck."

Felix, Garet and Jenna stared curiously at the now silent Isaac. _A harsh past?_

"You're really good," Isaac spoke, changing the subject. "I don't think Jupiter adepts would be able to peer into the future until after many years of practice."

Feizhi smiled. "My teacher, Master Hamma, taught me a lot."

"Hamma?" Isaac asked sharply. "Contigo's best Seer and advisor to the King?"

"How do you know that?" Garet asked. Isaac winced.

"Um, as a traveler, I do hear things..."

"Yes, Master Hamma is King Kite's advisor. She told me that trouble will come because of this war, and I must try to make peace." Feizhi replied.

"Well, good luck, Feizhi," Isaac said dejectedly. "See you sometime."

They exited. Feizhi sighed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You'll have to go through a lot, Isaac of Vale..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Come on, why such a gloomy face?" Jenna chirped. "There're still lotsa stuff around the festival!"

Garet grinned and grabbed Isaac.

"Felix, Robin, you guys are going to PLAY!"

Felix gulped.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Over the next few days, Isaac spent all his time with Jenna and Garet, having an enjoyable time. Felix was often busy working at the palace, and Isaac now knew about their connections with the war. Xyrho joined them sometimes, and had so much fun that he persuaded Django to allow him to stay a little longer, despite the war still going on. The Joy Festival was full of surprises, and had new things up everyday.

"See, you aim a ring at one of the items in there, and if the ring falls around the item, without touching the item itself, you win that item," Jenna explained. She purchased three rings and threw them all at a beautiful Salamander Rod, supported on a tiny anvil. None of them went near it.

Seeing Jenna's disappointed face, Isaac took two rings from the stall owner. The first one fell neatly on the Salamander Rod. The sour-looking owner handed it over.

"Here, Jenna, you can take it, I don't use rods," Isaac offered. Jenna accepted it with a grateful smile. Isaac's second ring missed the pair of Aura Gloves he was aiming for, but fell on a Cleric's Ring.

"I hear that a Cleric's Ring allows its wearer to use a cursed item without feeling the effects," Felix said interestedly, popping up behind them.

"Felix! Don't scare us like that!" Garet exclaimed. A pretty girl with strawberry blond hair peered at Isaac and the ring.

"Who's that?" Jenna asked cluelessly. Felix glared.

"JENNA! This is Emera! You know, our cousin!?" he yelled indignantly.

"Oh, right. I remember now. Hey Emera! How are you?" Jenna asked brightly. Felix groaned. Isaac and Garet laughed. Although the two did not have much in common, they had grown very close in the few days they were together.

"Emera, this is Robin, the Valean I told you about. And that's Prince Garet from Vault."

"Nice to meet you," Emera said absently, still staring at Isaac's Cleric Ring.

"Emera's fascinated by artifacts. Loves studying them," Jenna explained. Isaac held out the ring, but Emera shook her head.

"No thanks. A guy should give a ring to a girl only if he likes her. Since we just met, I doubt you already have a crush on me," Emera said lightly. Isaac looked startled. Garet and Jenna chuckled, and once again Felix showed his rare smile. Jenna noticed that her serious older brother seemed to be more relaxed after 'Robin' came.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Feizhi? Can you see anything?" Emera asked anxiously. Feizhi was standing before a silver sword, her hand glowing.

"It's called the Excalibur," Feizhi replied. "Most of its past owners were Mercury adepts. It's unleash is called Legend."

"Very few have actually succeeded in working with a sword to unleash, have they? Rods and staffs are easy to work with. Axes are slightly more difficult, but only skilled adepts can unleash with swords." Emera sighed ans lifted the Excalibur. Struggling to hold it, she went out. "See you, Feizhi! Look after the other sword!"

Feizhi turned to the other blade Emera found in ancient ruins. It was gold and silver in colour, and was surrounded by a solid barrier, disallowing anyone to touch the sword itself. Feizhi had already tried to see into its past, but found nothing, not even its unleash. '_The Sol Blade'_ was the only thing the soul of the sword told her.

"I think it's time to return to Master Hamma."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"I've always been travelling around. Kolima is really a nice place, so maybe I'll stay here. I'm kinda tired of moving around all the time," Isaac said, leaning against the tree.

Garet and Jenna were helping the townsfolk get ready for the last night of the Joy Festival. Felix was standing beside him.

"You're not a good liar, Robin," Felix said quietly. "So don't try."

Isaac stared at Felix.

"You had a terrifying past according to Feizhi. You knew about Master Hamma, advisor of Contigo's rulers, when not many people are supposed to know. Who exactly are you?" Felix asked. Isaac lowered his head.

"I don't really want to talk about it. I... I was involved in the war sometime ago. I decided to back out when I saw how innocent victims were suffering..." He looked up. "Ever since I came to Kolima, I've seen true happiness with you, Garet and Jenna. Kolima isn't really involved with the war now. I want to forget all that, Felix. I can't bear to think about it anymore. I even..." _I even helped kill King Faran, caused Queen Sheba so much pain, and dragged Princess Mia into it, even though she was innocent..._

"If you really feel like that, I won't pry about it." Felix said. "But are you sure you're sitting out of this? Things may get really serious."

"...I really don't know..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

The next chapter I hope to put up soon. I once more apologise to Princess Viv, BlackDemon and CrypticElf.


	8. Things Get Serious

'Blue Eyes': A fic by four authors named Black Demon567, Princess Viv, Cryptic Elf and Daidairo. Mudshippers will love this! Original price: 5-10 mins pay for your internet. Sale: 5-10 mins pay four you internet. Get in line now!

That's an advertisement for my first co-written fic. Go check it out, it's really quite cute.

It's a one-week holiday for me, so I'll try to get up about three chapters by next week.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

LuceScuro: No, he isn't, I would die if he is... He is important, he's the main character in this fic!

Black Demon567: Ah, you'll see what happens. Thanks, and as I have already told Viv, I'm not quitting.

Saiyagal: Thanks! I breed Chao too, and my favourite is a Swimming/Flying Chao called Mika. My only Sonic fic is, however, on hold until I get more inspiration, or I might even rewrite the whole thing...

Princess Viv: Ah, thanks! I seem to improve more as I go on! ---

flamethrowerqueen: Thanks! But I somehow feel that others are better than me... (starts counting number of reviews and compare to others)

Dekra Dentao: He didn't. But, well, more happen in here. Hopefully by next two chapters (if I can fit it in) everyone will know who Isaac is.

?????????: I'm not sure if it will be Isaac/Mia. This chapter supports Isaac/Jenna. Another one sometime later will probably be Isaac/Feizhi... Wait and see!

°x hOpE x°: You know, there are lots of non-Singaporeons out there that speak near-perfect English, so you could try sticking to that instead of Singlish. Also try not to put rubbish in your reviews, because no offence, that seems to be what you're doing right now. By the way, who's 'yishan'?

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 8: Things get Serious

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Everything is going wrong!" Menardi raged as soon as Hsu appeared with Alex a few days after the peace meeting. "Things have been more or less settled. Only Vale and Contigo are battling now, and Vault has just been damaged through that, from what I've heard. Apparently Contigo sneaked through Vault, thinking Vale did not expect an attack from the south."

"And Princess Mia and Isaac escaped a few days ago." Hsu added.

"Mia? The prisonmaster told me she had gone for a walk that day, and I did see her near the..." Alex protested.

"Charlie? He lied," Hsu replied calmly. "I Mind Read him. He actually allowed Isaac to leave with Mia. Of course, he was taken care of." Hsu grinned evilly. "His family didn't escape either."

"I thought Charlie a respectable, loyal servant," Menardi said, her face clouding.

"He always thought Isaac a nice guy. And his daughter Cream has been carrying a torch for the boy..." Saturos muttered. "Anyway, good news. The Magma Cannon is ready for firing."

"But we need 10 Mars Djinn to power it," Agatio explained.

"And Prox has only got nine; the rest are in Vault," Karst explained. "So Agatio and I will go..."

"You'll do nothing of the sort. Hsu, get one djinni for the cannon. Take another one and dump it in Contigo," Alex ordered. "Saturos, ready the entire Proxian army and travel as quickly as possible to the outskirts of Lalivero. Karst, Agatio, you're both in the army, so follow Saturos. Menardi, warn the people of Prox away from the cannon, and take the fire djinn there."

Hsu teleported off. Saturos, Karst and Agatio ran off.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Menardi said sternly. "Mother is feeling worse by the day..."

"Don't worry, Princess. Trust me." Alex grinned. A determined look came into his eyes. He warped off.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Isaac said nervously. Jenna pouted.

"Come on, Robin. King Django really wants to meet you," she pleaded. She tried to pull Isaac into the palace through the side door. Isaac again resisted, trying to get away from the palace. _King Django will remember me stealing their battle plans..._

Just then, King Xyrho rushed out, dragging Garet with him.

"King Xyrho? Garet?"

"Contigo tried to sneak into Vale through MY kingdom!" he raged. Garet sighed as he glanced at Isaac and Jenna while King Xyrho leapt into a carriage. Jenna waved. The two fire adepts locked eyes before Garet was pulled into the carriage. They sped off.

"I didn't think Garet would have to leave so soon," Jenna explained awkwardly as Isaac stared at her. Suddenly, a blue-haired man appeared and blinked. He smirked at the sight of Isaac and began to walk towards them.

"Alex!" Isaac's face paled. He grabbed Jenna's arm and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Go get Felix. And stay away from here! Understand?"

Jenna nodded. Mystified, she rushed off.

"Isaac. How nice to see you," Alex said.

"Touched," Isaac said sacarstically.

"You betrayed Prox," Alex accused coldly. "Surely you know the consequences."

"Prox is too evil for me," Isaac snapped. "You guys even kidnapped me from _my_ home."

"... Who told you that?" Alex said in a dangerously soft voice.

"Granite and Flint. You djinni-napped them too," Isaac said.

"You leave me no choice," Alex drew out a shining sword. "I'll show you the power of my Masamune!"

Isaac unsheathed the Gaia Blade, narrowing his eyes.

"Say goodbye, Isaac!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Master Hamma! Ivan!" Feizhi stopped her horse. The two Jupiter adepts were talking at the coast of Angara, near the northen bridge near evening.

"Feizhi!" Ivan's eyes lit up as he waved. The violet-eyed girl rode over and dismounted, taking with her a large bundle of white cloth.

"There's going to be trouble now," Master Hamma said seriously. "Contigo, Vale and Vault are at each other's throats. Prox will attack Lalivero tonight."

"Master Hamma, I don't understand. Why are you so worried about all this fighting?" Feizhi asked. Hamma closed her eyes.

"Have you heard of the god called the Wise One?"

"They say he's the ancient protector of Weyard," Ivan recalled.

"Yes. The Wise One will appear when the land is in chaos, to settle the problems and bring peace," Hamma explained. "I fear that a Mercury Adept named Alex is trying to awaken the Wise One by causing conflict between the kingdoms."

"What would he gain from that?" Ivan asked, puzzled.

"Sadly, that was all Procne could tell me," Hamma said softly. "And this Alex... works with Hsu."

She did not look at Feizhi. The girl's face was distraught.

"Hsu? My... my brother Hsu? But he... wasn't he working in Lalivero?"

"He has been working with Alex for power," Hamma said. Feizhi leaned against her horse, unable to take the news. Ivan put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure we'll be able to change Hsu's mind," Ivan said hopefully. Hamma shook her head and seemed to think hard.

"Ivan, you'd better go back to Lalivero. Young Queen Sheba will need you for Prox's attack tonight."

Ivan nodded. He squeezed Feizhi's shoulder gently, smilling. The two had always been as close as siblings, and Feizhi felt herself calming down.

As Ivan left, Feizhi unwrapped the cloth bundle, revealing the Sol Blade.

"Master Hamma, my new friend Emera dug this up in some ruins. I read it as the Sol Blade, but I couldn't see anything else. The solid barrier around is impenetrable."

Hamma touched the blade thoughtfully.

"This sword is alive, Feizhi," she said. "It chooses its owner, and the protective aura disappears when the sword reaches an ideal wielder..."

"The Sol Blade..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Isaac collapsed against his sword. Flint hovered nervously near his head.

"Give it up!" Alex cried. "You'll never beat me! Diamond Berg!"

Granite flew out of Isaac's body, creating a strong aura around that reflected the ice shards.

"Your djinn are loyal, aren't they?" Alex sneered. "Protecting you without a command..."

Granite, now hovering near Isaac's head as well, nodded at Flint.

"This is going to use up a great deal of our energy, and we haven't done it in years..."

"Who cares?" Flint grinned, starting to glow. "Summon Ramses!"

Huge mounds of sand appeared around the two stunned adepts. Out of one rose a large statue. His fist emptied rocks on Alex before crushing him against the ground, then punched him aside. It all disappeared as swiftly as it appeared.

Flint and Granite fell, tired out. Isaac stood up straight, amazed.

"You... you guys have _that_ much power?"

Alex pulled himself up, panting hard.

"A summon? Better than I expected. Saturos certainly trained you well," he said. Raising the Masamune, his eyes gleamed. "Rising Dragon!"

A single aquamarine dragon rose from the tip of the artifact. Charging at Isaac with high speed, the surprised adept was knocked into a building at the side. The whole thing fell, burying the already exhausted blond.

Alex smiled. He turned to leave. Isaac groaned and climbed out.

"You... You couldn't have survived..."

A third Venus Djinni was flittering near Isaac, apparently having destroyed the falling rocks. As Felix ran up, the earth djinni flew to him.

"Good, Echo," he said, helping Isaac to his feet.

"Lord Felix of Kolima, isn't it?" Alex said thoughtfully.

"Who are you?"

"I see no need to tell you," Alex replied coldly, raising his sword again. "Rising Dragon!"

Instead of one, two blue dragons shot out. One struck Felix, knocking him back. The second one headed for Isaac, but a red blur raced past, taking the blow.

"Jenna!" Isaac and Felix cried out in unison. Anger flashed in Isaac's eyes. He sprang forward with the Gaia Blade. It gleamed brightly. Shiny gold light shot upwards, forming a large psynergy sword. It crashed towards the surprised Alex, causing a large explosion.

"Potent Cure," Felix whispered. Jenna groaned and stood up unsteadily.

"Jenna, are you okay?" Isaac asked worriedly. As Jenna nodded, the earth-elemental adept glanced at his sword. It was still giving off a bright, unnatural glow.

"Is that guy dead?" Jenna asked nervously, extremely unlike her usual self. This caused Felix to place his hand on her forehead.

"Are you sick?"

Before Jenna could retort, her question was answered as Alex, pushing debris off himself, stood up, panting heavily.

"T-Titan Blade," he muttered. "You unleashed with a _sword_..."

"Is he invincible?" Felix exclaimed.

"You will regret this!" Alex growled. "Warp!"

He disappeared.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Menardi! I've done as instructed!" Hsu said, appearing in front of the Proxian princess. Menardi collapsed against the cannon at her side.

"Hsu! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded as he placed a quivering fire djinni into the large cannon.

"This one's called Torch. I placed Xyrho's favourite Flash in Contigo's stables."

"Good. Now to wait for Agatio's signal."

Three hours later, a Dragon Fume was sighted in the night sky.

"Stupid Agatio just wasted his psynergy! Fume will do just as well!" Hsu fumed. (... Fumes, fumes...)

"Ready?" Menardi flicked her wrist. Flames erupted at the end of the cannon. The djinn began to glow.

"Fire!" Hsu yelled as a large flaming cannon ball shot southeast towards Lalivero.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Princess Mia! Sit up straight!" a Lemurian lady said indignantly. Mia turned in surprise and pricked her finger on the delicate silver needle she held. "There, I told you to pay attention during embroidery! You'd better thank Neptune you're not lying down asleep waiting for a young man to kiss you!" (Oh well, fairy tales can exist in the past. Right? _Right?_)

"Sorry, Fiona," Mia apologised. _I wonder if he _would _have kissed me if I didn't wake, back there... Wait, what am I thinking about??_ "I was... distracted."

"I can tell," her nurse said dryly. "And what might you be thinking of, my dear princess?"

"I was wondering what would be for dinner tonight!" Mia said quickly. Fiona sighed and put down her sewing.

"Princess, you've got something else on your mind. Out with it."

Mia sighed. "I just can't stop wondering about Isaac. Whether or not he found his family after all..."

"Princess Mia!" Fiona looked shocked. "You can't be dreaming about... a _commoner_ who actually killed King Faran! You're supposed to be thinking about some nice, pleasant lord to spend your life wi..."

"Fiona! I don't like Isaac! Not in that way!" Mia cried, blushing furiously. "He didn't kill King Faran, I believe he didn't want to! And I don't intend to marry anyone yet!"

"So you'll depend on Prince Piers to support you all your life?" Fiona demanded. King Hydros entered the room.

"Good evening, Fiona. Hello Mia."

"Evening, Father."

"Greetings, your Majesty." Fiona curtsied. "I've just been trying to convince the princess to find a man and settle down..."

"Father, convince _her_ I won't get married until I'm 30," Mia retorted. Hydros laughed.

"Actually, that's exactly what I came to talk about, Mia. Lord Conservato has asked me for your hand in marriage. I..."

"Turned him down, I hope, for I'm NOT marrying that money-minded jerk," Mia interrupted.

"But Mia, I..."

"No buts! End of discussion!" Mia stomped out of the room and returned to her place.

"Stupid Conservato..." She leaned out of the window and sighed. "I wonder how Isaac is doing..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"That's the Magma Ball!" Karst exclaimed. The fire ball landed directly inside Lalivero. Screams and shouts were heard as flames flared.

"Charge!" Saturos commanded.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

That last bit was sort of out of place... Not as serious as the rest... Is it very out of place?? If so I'll take it out!!

You should have noticed that it's difficult to tell when the scene changes. Stupid took the lines ALL out. I couldn't check it because there's something wrong with my internet explorer. Sorry for the inconvenience caused.

Review please!


	9. The Kingdoms Gather

Well, my next chapter!! This is short, long, really short...

I know I promised two chapters, but I'm just too busy!!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Black Demon567: Like I mentioned in the edit, took it out.

Princess Viv: Nothing to say...?

SpasticDjinn: Thanks... Do you play Neopets or something?

°x hOpE x°: Thanks for the compliments. It's okay, nobody's perfect.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 9: The Kingdoms Gather

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Your Majesty! Run!" The man urged, holding his axe tightly.

"But Benjamin! Prox..." Sheba argued.

"The army will take care of things! You _have_ to leave! It's dangerous!" Benjamin exclaimed, hacking at a Proxian.

"Sheba!" Ivan called as he ran up. "Benjamin's right. You have to get out of here. If anything happened to you King Faran would never forgive..."

"Ivan, I am the Queen of Lalivero. Like my father said... 'A ruler has to live for his people, and help them in times of danger.' Doesn't that apply to me?" Sheba asked softly. She picked up a long Nebula Wand. Ivan and Benjamin exchanged glances.

"Ivan, I'll leave Her Majesty to you," Benjamin whispered before he flew off to join his fellow soldiers. Sheba and Ivan both raised their hands.

"Destruct Ray!" they cast in unison. Due to the fact many Laliveroans suffered the Magma Ball, Prox had a huge advantage over them.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"R-Robin... who was that guy?" Jenna asked. Isaac shook his head, not knowing what to say. He leaned against the wall, panting hard, as King Django and Queen Sora dashed out.

"Felix! Jenna! What happened?" Sora asked worriedly. "The buildings around are all..."

Django's eyes widened. "You... you're the..."

"King Django, this is Robin, the boy I spoke about when..." Felix began. Django drew his sword.

"You were the boy that sneaked into my palace sometime ago!" he said angrily. Isaac sighed.

"Yes, I did. I was also the one who brought news to Prox about the Gun Del Sol. And now..."

Felix was taken by surprise. "You're the boy Prox took from Vale!"

"Huh?" Jenna could not see head or tail of it.

"I've decided. I can't keep on running away," Isaac said seriously. "Since I helped to start this catastrophe, I should end it."

"I see you've changed..." Django had observed that the wild, evil look in Isaac's eyes had disappeared. "We'll need all the help we can get. Lalivero is under Prox's attack. As we are against Prox, this time we'll work with Lalivero and get rid of Prox."

"But Django, I just received news that King Kyle from Vale is asking for help against Contigo," Sora said.

"King Django, I'll head for Lalivero. You settle Vale's troubles first. Robin, Jenna, you guys come with me." Felix said. Django nodded in agreement.

"Take the west army with you," he instructed.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Father, sorry to disturb you at such a late hour," Piers apologised.

"It's all right, Piers. What happened?"

"One of our messengers just came in with the news that Lalivero is being attacked by Prox. Do you think we should... Help them?" Piers asked.

"King Hydros!" a tall, burly man marched into the throne room. "Good evening!"

"Lord Conservato! Surely it's bedtime!" Piers said, groaning inwardly. He did not like Conservato.

"I couldn't sleep, my _dear_ prince," Conservato said, his voice dripping with honey. "I was thinking about Princess Mia's answer. What did she say?"

"We were busy talking about Lalivero, you see..." Hydros explained.

"Oh! Attacked by Prox, right? Lemuria has managed to stay peaceful by keeping away from other kingdom's quarrels. I therefore don't think we should..."

"You think so," said a cold voice. Mia entered the room, her face pale. Conservato immediately went down on one knee and reached for her hand.

"Ohh!! Princess!" Mia ignored him and turned to her father.

"Father, I disagree. Queen Sheba of Lalivero is _my best friend_! I can't leave her to suffer," Mia said carefully, watching Conservato turn to stone. Piers felt like giving his sister three cheers as he saw Conservato's face.

"Very well. Piers, gather the army. I have faith in both your fighting skills, so I'm not too worried," Hydros said, smiling.

"Thank you, Father. We'll set off in the morning," Piers said, bowing.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Grand Gaia!" Dozens of voices rang out. The battlefield between Vale and Contigo, half on land and half on water, was filled with war cries, screams of the victims and blood.

King Kyle leaned on his sword, breathing heavily. Around his head were three Venus djinn. King Kite, in front of him, lifted his axe.

"You will pay for damaging my kingdom!" he exclaimed, advancing towards Kyle. The ruler of Vale pulled out a djinni with a fierce expression.

"Bane! Go!"

The djinni gathered a tiny green energy ball and shot it at Kite. The adept shuddered as the deadly poison cruised through his body. He collapsed in pain. Kyle immediately raced forward with his sword.

"Stop!" Hamma ordered, rushing forward. The Mars djinni with her created a protective aura around them. The sword hit the barrier, doing little damage.

"You... You're Flash, Xyrho's favourite djinni! Why..."

"Listen to me, King of Vale," Hamma said urgently. "I am Hamma, a Seer. Stop all this fighting at once."

"What do you know? Your king killed many of my..."

"Did you not do the same?" Hamma asked. "This battle is pointless. Stop sacrificing innocent lives, please!"

"I'll never forgive _him_!" Kyle glanced at his four standby djinn. "Summon Judgment!"

But the god did not appear.

"You see? The immortals will only ally with an adept who needs them, for a good reason," Hamma said. "And Judgment has not appeared."

Kyle remained silent.

"I mentioned that I am a Seer. I am forbidden to tell the exact truth, and actually I do not know much, but your son Isaac is in perfectly good shape. There is no reason for you to war with Contigo, for King Kite has never even seen Isaac."

Kyle still remained silent. Around him, the soldiers had also ceased to fight.

"Please believe me. Lalivero is under attack right now. Go and help them. You'll find what you've wished for in years," pleaded Hamma.

"Kyle, it won't do any harm," Django said, stepping forward. "I've already sent my people there. Prox is still the wickedest among us, after all. Let us join forces and attack."

Kyle walked towards Kite and healed him with Revive.

"I'm not saying I believe you," he snapped at Hamma. She smiled.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Shine Plasma..." Ivan whispered, feeling as if he would drop. He was drained of psynergy points and he felt exhausted.

"Ivan, don't force yourself," Sheba murmured. "Sleep."

The young queen managed to hypnotise a few Proxians, but there were countless more.

"Dragon Fume!" A Proxian yelled, grinning. The fire dragon threw Sheba into the air and exploded. Ivan watched in horror as she fell.

With amazing agility, a brown haired young man leapt forward, catching the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Revive."

Sheba stirred and opened her eyes.

"You okay?"

Ivan watched in astonishment as Isaac and Jenna ran up.

"You... You... you're the..."

"It's okay, we're on your side," Felix said. "And now, you should concentrate on the Proxians."

"Cool Aura!" Jenna chanted, healing the few Lalivereons left. They smiled gratefully. Sheba continued to eye Isaac suspiciously until he blasted several Proxians off. A djinni popped out of of Felix's hand. It flew to Sheba and lifted her by her cloak.

"Meld!" Felix cursed under his breath. "You _had_ to choose the queen..."

Sheba quickly understood. Grinning confidently at Felix, she flew forward and attacked an enemy with the other adept.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Flash and Torch? Gone??!!" Xyrho screamed. He and Garet had just reached Vault when the Djinn-keeper informed him of the disappearance.

"Prox sent someone to steal your djinni. This one they put in our Contigo. Go to Lalivero. All will be cleared up there."

Garet took Flash, who disappeared into his body. "But it'll take about 2 and a half days to reach Lalivero, and..."

"Call upon Tiamat," Hamma advised. "She will fetch you there."

With a flash of light, she disappeared.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Retreat!" Saturos yelled. Agatio grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?"

"We've been fighting for two whole days. Our army is tired. And Lalivero is gone for sure, we were winning until Isaac showed up with Kolima's army. Retreat first, and get Menardi to fire the cannon." Saturos replied. The Proxians started to head back.

"Did they just say 'Retreat'?" Ivan asked wearily. Sheba smiled with relief before she collapsed. "Sheba!!"

Felix checked her pulse. "She's asleep. Too tired."

"Aren't we all?" Jenna said rather cheerfully. "I'm Jenna from Kolima. This is my brother Felix, and Robin you seem to know."

"Robin? I thought you said your name was..." Ivan trailed off as Isaac shook his head.

"I lied," Isaac confessed.

"Well, Robin," Ivan said, obviously misunderstanding, "I choose to believe you really turned over a new leaf. So, anyway, to thank you all for helping out, please stay over at Lalivero's Palace; it's only half damaged by Prox..."

Isaac sighed as Jenna squealed her thanks. This is getting complicated...

Felix lifted Sheba and followed Ivan back to the palace with the others.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Oh well. Stupid chapter doesn't do much...


	10. Reunion

And here's the next one...

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Black Demon567: I guess the scene change got lots of people confused. Yes, Flash was gone, because Hsu stole him sometime ago and put him in Contigo. Hamma realised and took Flash back to Vault to return to Xyrho and Garet. I'll write when my turn comes!

Princess Viv: Haha, I know what you mean. Don't worry, I was so shocked I went to the review section to see, lol. As for C2, I already emailed you.

LuceScuro: Isaac is the main character!! (spotlights on him)

anonymus: You reviewed different chapters of this fic... --- I _am_ planning on making War of the Elements a comic, hopefully by that time my drawing would have improved.

Michirure: Yup, Piers is cool!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 10: Reunion

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"As long as you're safe... As long as you're happy... It doesn't matter..." Faran smiled and patted his daughter.

"Father? You... don't blame them?"

"You've grown, Sheba... I can leave in peace..." Faran closed his eyes and floated upwards. Sheba watched in horror. Panic filled her eyes.

"Father! Wait! Don't go!" she cried, running after him.

"Live on happily, Sheba..." Faran flew out of sight.

"Nooooo! Father! Come back! FATHER!!!" Sheba bolted up in bed, tears streaming down her face. The already damaged door burst open. Felix rushed in and stared.

"I thought I heard someone scream..."

Sheba nodded. "I... dreamt about my father..."

"King Faran? He..." Felix remembered the peace meeting. "It's... Robin..."

He went over to the bed and sat down, putting his arm around the young girl.

"Father... said that I've matured through independence, and didn't mind leaving me... I don't want him to go!" Sheba broke down. Felix let her cry. After some time, he spoke.

"Do you hate Robin because of it?"

"...I don't know. He... helped to kill my father... But he didn't mean it. I... read his mind a little yesterday," Sheba replied, sniffing. Felix was stunned.

"He didn't resist?"

"He probably knew why I wanted to Mind Read..." Sheba said quietly.

"So... You forgive him?"

Sheba lowered her head and stared at her feet.

"I don't know. If Father doesn't mind, why should I? I... But I do mind him leaving! I don't want him to leave me alone here!" Shimmery tears welled up in her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

Remembering how he always comforted Jenna, Felix patted Sheba reassuringly on the back. As her sobs quietened, he hesitated before pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay... You're not alone. You've got your djinn, you've got Ivan, and... you've got me."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"We're nearing Prox!" Mia called. "Those wings are amazing!"

Piers smiled. He glanced happily at large white wings on either side of his ship. A young woman who called herself Hamma showed up at Lemuria with them: "They work on Psynergy."

"Yes, it really speeds things up, doesn't it? It's only a day and we're at Angara." Piers agreed and turned to the captain. "Land at that northeast part of the continent."

The ship flew steadily over the ocean and landed on the coast. The Lemurians on board alighted.

"Hang on, Mia. It's the Proxian army," Piers whispered, grabbing his sister.

"Hm?"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"The djinn are recharging. Once it reaches afternoon, the Magma Cannon will be able to fire again," Karst reported.

"Good. Alex, what happened to you?" Menardi asked sharply. The Mercury adept still had several bruises on him.

Mia gasped. Piers squeezed her arm.

"Mia, he's banished. _He broke the law_!" he whispered.

"I went to find Isaac. He summoned Ramses on me, and even managed to unleash Titan Blade with the Gaia Blade Aurelli gave."

"He unleashed the _TITAN BLADE_?" Agatio cried, his jaw dropping.

"He appeared in Lalivero just now. He's helping Kolima help Lalivero," Saturos said grimly.

"We must be careful. Let the army rest and regenerate their energy, and attack only after the cannon fires."

Piers turned to his army.

"Let's go."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Kyle! And... Kite?" Xyrho looked on in confusion at the wooden cart as it rolled to a stop north of Lalivero. _Together?_ Dora jumped down.

"We were told to come here by a woman from Contigo," she said.

"Us too... We came really quickly by riding on Tiamat; she suggested it," Garet said. "I wonder why..."

"Hamma has her reasons," Kite said solemnly. "She knows what she's doing."

Just then, a bright green light shone, slowly materializing into two figures: Hamma and Feizhi. The younger girl was still hugging the Sol Blade.

"I called you here for something important. Prox will use their ultimate weapon, the Magma Cannon, on each of your kingdoms in turn. It's power is indescribable. You have to join forces and destroy the cannon before anything disastrous happens," Hamma said.

"Cannon?"

"Yes, cannon," said a sinister voice. Another light shone and Hsu appeared, eyeing the group.

"Hsu!" Feizhi exclaimed, her face pale. Hsu ignored her and continued glaring at Hamma.

"Hsu, I believe they can work together and defeat you," Hamma said firmly.

"I'm not working with _him_!" Kite yelled, pointing at Kyle.

"Like I want to!" Kyle retorted.

"You have to..." Hamma felt extremely distressed.

"He stole my son!" Kyle shouted.

"No," Hsu interrupted. "_I_ did."

Everyone turned to stare at the man. He was smirking slightly.

"You... WHAT?"

"I kidnapped Prince Isaac when he when he was three years old, leaving behind the sign of Contigo I stole, to cause Vale and Contigo to fight against each other. That was my purpose from the very beginning."

"So the Venus Adept who helped kill Faran, kidnap Princess Mia..." Xyrho was shocked.

"THAT is Isaac." Hsu announced.

"...You made my son a... a..." Dora lowered her head. Everyone felt disgusted.

"Where is he now?" Kyle demanded.

"Who knows? He betrayed Prox and ran, probably too cowardly to fight..."

"That's not true!" Mia cried, rushing up from behind a rock, her eyes filled with suppressed emotion. _Isaac is the prince of Vale..._

"Mia!" Piers raced after her. The rest of the Lemurian army emerged from behind the countless large boulders.

"Isaac's not the kind to run away from a fight just because he's scared!" Mia said furiously.

"Shut up! Tempest!"

Tornadoes knocked Mia and Piers off their feet. They landed heavily on the ground, panting.

"Wish Well," Mia whispered fiercely. They healed instantly. Dora rushed over and helped Mia to her feet.

"You've seen Isaac?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"Where is he?" Kyle questioned.

"He went off somewhere days ago," Piers replied. Hsu cursed under his breath.

"Spark Plasma!"

A Venus djinni soared forward, creating a thick barrier that blocked the purple bolts of lightning from striking.

"Mia!" Sheba ran up and hugged her friend. Felix and Jenna follwed, smilling. Behind them was a young blond with Granite hovering near his head.

"You! Isaac!" Hsu cursed. Kyle and Dora both whirled round, their eyes fixed on the son they lost 15 years ago.

"Isaac..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Oh well... It's kind of crappy.

Expected this to be a Lighthouseshipping fic? Or did I mention that?


	11. The Wise One Awakens

I've written right up to the last chapter, I just don't have time to write!! I'm so sorry!!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

LuceScuro: LighthouseshippingFelix/Sheba Don't ask me why, I don't know either

Black Demon 567: Is it really that confusing?!! --' Oh nooooo...

Recap here!

In the beginning, when Isaac was 3, he got kidnapped by Hsu and Saturos, to make Vale and Contigo war against each other. Isaac grew up in Prox, trained by Saturos. He was sent on a spy mission to Kolima, where he learned that Django (The Solar Boy! Nah, kidding) had a gun from Vault, called GunDeSol. He reported that.

Karst and Agatio were sent to steal the gun, thus Kolima discovered Prox was working against them. Isaac received the Gaia Blade, and went to Lalivero. He held of Sheba while Saturos killed Faran (ouch...) and felt guilty after that. Alex and Hsu arrived then at Prox.

They decided to target Lemuria next. Kite and Rose of Contigo comforted Sheba, and their advisor, Hamma, sister of Sheba's advisor, Ivan, warned them about a 'terrible fate'.

Vault, Vale and Kolima met up to talk. Meanwhile, Mia went to visit Sheba; the two were good friends. Isaac had been sent with Granite and Flint to kidnap Mia. He does so successfully, and made Mia lead him to Lemuria, where his mission was to kill the leader of Lemuria: Piers.

Kraden explained. "Contigo kidnapped Prince Isaac 15 years ago. Vale began to fight Contigo. Lalivero allied with Contigo while Kolima and Vault joined us. But now Kolima is on the side of Prox, who had been attacking Vault."

Isaac learned that Alex was unable to find Lemuria due to the fact that he was banished. He and Mia entered Lemuria.

Isaac discovered that Piers is not in Lemuria. He left Lemuria and returned to Prox with Mia, planning to use her as a hostage, or to prod her for information.

Saturos told a guy named Choover to torture Mia for information. When she refused to speak, she was attacked. Isaac rescued her with the help of Charlie, the prisonmaster, and went off. Granite and Flint then told him that he was kidnapped from his home, and Isaac finally understood that the Proxians were evil.

Contigo held a peace meeting, and to everyone's surprise, Piers appeared. He asked Sheba about Mia, who told him what happened. The peace meeting ended in chaos, and everyone left.

Isaac took Mia back to Lemuria.

Xyrho and Garet stayed over at Kolima, due to the fact that Vault was far from Contigo. The Joy Festival was being held, so Felix, Jenna and Garet decided to 'play'. There, they met Isaac, under the name of 'Robin', and became good friends.

The four meet Feizhi, who was analyzing the Sol Blade for Felix's artifact-mad cousin, Emera. Felix discovered that Isaac was once in the war, and trying to back out.

Prox's cannon is ready. Hsu is sent to steal djinn from Vault to power it. Alex found Isaac and fought with him. Alex lost the fight and ran off. Feizhi met Hamma, who was worried about the war. "The Wise One will appear when the land is in chaos, to settle the problems and bring peace," Hamma explained. "I fear that a Mercury Adept named Alex is trying to awaken the Wise One by causing conflict between the kingdoms."

Prox fired their cannon at Lalivero and started to attack. Isaac gained the trust of Django, and he, Felix and Jenna went off to Lalivero. Mia and Piers headed for Lalivero to help Sheba, and Hamma told all the other leaders to gather at Lalivero. Sheba and Ivan agreed to trust Isaac.

Sheba dreamt about her father. Knowing that he left without regrets enabled her to forgive Isaac. Piers and Mia reach Lemuria thanks to Hamma's wings. Hsu revealed that he was the one who kidnapped Isaac.

There, I hope it's clearer now! (sighs)

Princess Viv: Thanks! I love it too! (Not trying to sound boastful)

Dekra Dentao: I did??!! Oh nooooooo!! ... I always knew my geography was lousy, seeing I failed ALL tests on maps. -'

The 8BTFreek: It's okay. How it ends... Hm... You'll have to wait and see, unless you want to pry it out of Jake (I told him lots of spoilers...) or my cousin (I told her the WHOLE story)!

Michirure: You think so? (beams) Lighthouseshipping is, as mentioned, Felix/Sheba. I didn't make it up, someone else did.

Anonymusdemon: Thanks for the review!

someone too lazy to sign in: Yeah, cliffhangers happen in this fic aaaallll the time!

Michirure (Again): Um, well, I used photoshop. The picture's on Deviantart actually, you can go there to comment on it!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 11: The Wise One Awakens

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"You blocked my Spark Plasma with a djinni?" Hsu exclaimed. "Very clever, Isaac..."

"Why are they calling him Isaac?" Jenna whispered. Felix shook his head as he recalled the peace meeting. _Robin is... The prince of Vale?_

"Hsu, you know that Alex will never share his ill-gotten gains with anyone!" Isaac said. "He can't be trusted!"

"Nonsense! Alex is a good person. He was the only one who believed in me," Hsu snarled furiously, clenching his fists.

"Hsu, please! It's wrong! Master Hamma said..." Feizhi trailed off as she realised her brother was ignoring her.

"For years I've been waiting, and I won't give it up!" Hsu growled, opening his fists. Three large tornadoes appeared, each one filled with electricity. "Tempest Ray!"

Everyone around was dragged into the tornadoes. The fighters of all the kingdoms, armies included, were wiped out in a few minutes. When the winds subsided, only the strongest adepts remained conscious.

As Hsu took a step back, panting heavily, Isaac got to his feet.

"Odyssey!" he yelled, rushing forward with his sword raised. Hsu winced as the three swords stuck into him. Then three more. Isaac turned to see a very exhausted Felix casting the same spell.

"Diamond Berg!" Hsu was frozen by thick ice in seconds, and Piers' sword came crashing down upon him.

Hsu laid on the ground, motionless. Feizhi walked unsteadily over and hugged him.

"I'm... not... finished..." he muttered. He raised his hand and four Jupiter djinn shot out. Their eyes were black in colour. "They refused to work for me, so I decided to control them! THOR!!"

A viking-like creature rose from the glowing djinn, dark from head to toe. It's stone hammer started to generate electricity.

Kyle took out from his body 7 Venus djinn and handed them to Isaac. "Use them... You were destined to have them ever since you were born."

Isaac took the djinn, somewhat bewildered. He turned back to Thor, who had started to blow up random things around with his lightning bolts.

"Bane, Sap, Ground! Judgment!" Flint cried, nodding happily at his old friends. Another creature appeared, one with a pair of large gold wings. Out shot a large energy blast from the lion head on its hand. It collided with Thor's gigantic bolt and exploded. Both gods disappeared, and the djinn collapsed. The wind djinn opened their eyes, which were no longer black, and flew tiredly to Kite.

"Boreas!" Piers cried, holding out four Mercury djinn. A load of thick ice from the god covered Hsu, and when the icicle arrow shot him, the adept collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Ready!" Agatio called. Menardi lighted the Magma Cannon.

"Mother... We'll have you up soon," Menardi whispered.

"Fire!" Saturos yelled in glee as a Magma Ball shot out towards Kolima. The cannon was reloaded repeatedly, and the magma balls landed in Vale, Vault and Contigo. Explosions occurred all over the land and smoke was seen rising everywhere. Within a few minutes, Weyard had turned into ashes.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"What's going on?" Felix shouted as yet another cannon ball soared off towards south. Hamma raised her head and gasped.

"Prox has fired on all of Weyard!" she exclaimed. "We have to go! The Wise One will..."

Before she could finish, an earthquake occurred.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Alex stood before the shrine in Prox, his eyes shining with glee. In his hand was a long, brown rod. He smirked as the shrine crumbled with the earthquake. Out of the middle rose a large, circular rock. It flew up and a big, fearsome eye opened in the middle.

Isaac and everyone able to move ran up under Hamma's lead.

"We're too late..." she moaned.

"I am the Wise One," the rock said emotionlessly. (Speaking rock? Scary...) "I have come to make peace in the land."

"Make peace? Well, Prox's plan is ruined!" Garet said triumphantly. Alex grinned knowingly.

"Unfortunately for you, this is _exactly_ what we planned," he said, holding up the rod. Hamma, Feizhi and Ivan gasped.

"The Shaman's Rod!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yes, my friends. The Shaman's Rod," Alex smiled evilly. "Stolen by Hsu. The legendary rod from Contigo, able to take complete control of living minds!"

"You want to control me?" The Wise One turned his eye to Alex. "The Shaman's Rod cannot take control of creatures, so your plan is useless to..."

"Aha! All the gods were once human adepts. Needless to say, that includes you!" Alex pointed the rod at the Wise One. Both started to glow brightly, and the Wise One was soon suurounded by a dark fog.

"Stop!" Hamma shot lightning at the rod, but it was reflected by the dark aura around Alex. Bright, white light started to shine from within the mist.

"The Wise One is... resisting?" Feizhi whispered.

Alex gritted his teeth and gripped the rod tighter. The light was soon covered by the mist, and the Shaman's Rod ceased to give out light. The mist disappeared, and the Wise One emerged with a dark red eye and a black, rocky body.

"Yes!" Alex cheered and leapt onto the Wise One. "The ultimate power is mine!!"

...............................................................................................................................................................................

This is short, like the previous chapter... sigh... Yes, it sucks. But the next chapter IS going to be long, I promise! The draft is about 8 pages long off the computer. Hope I can type everything!!


	12. The Last Battle

And now... The final battle of War of the Elements!

...............................................................................................................................................................................

BlackDemon567: ...I'm scared, so I decided to update quickly... This isn't quick enough, is it?

Princess Viv: That _was_ disgracefully short. I hope this one is better!

LuceScuro: Thanks! Hopefully they're even more interesting in this one!

digi148: Thanks! ...But you're reviewing chapter 4? GunDeSol... It didn't even come up in the end... And I was intending for it to...

Michirure: No, Alex isn't evil. He seems to be evil now, perhaps even more in this chapter, but it's just that he's a little too power hungry.

Michirure:... Do I have to do a reviewer's review twice for you everytime? -;; No, my fanfic is crappy. I think so, seriously. I mean, consider the fact that I have 11 chapters (Not counting this one) and 60 reviews? _60_?

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 12: The Last Battle

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Everyone! Strike him with the best you can! Odyssey!" Felix yelled, charging forward. Isaac was immediately beside him, casting the same Psynergy. Every adept charged forward, unleashing their most powerful spells repeatedly.

A dark aura had surrounded Alex and the Wise One, absorbing the blasts of psynergy.

"Fools! My aura will absorb energy to become more powerful than before!" Alex laughed maniacally. He seemed to have turned into an entirely different person. His eyes were red and the expression on his face made him look insane. "Now, it's my turn! I'm going to test my new power!"

He raised the Shaman's Rod, which glowed. The eye of the Wise One shone, and a beam of dark blue light shot out, destroying everything in its way. He aimed it at Lalivero. The remaining buildings crumbled.

"No... My..." Sheba's eyes filled with tears.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" Alex pointed his rod towards Prox. Streams of fire shot towards it, surrounded by icicles and bolts of lightning. Prox, like most other kingdoms, was utterly destroyed.

Menardi raced swiftly up. "Alex! What in the name of Mars are you doing?!"

"I have no need for _your_ help anymore!" Alex hissed, pointing his pointy weapon at her. Jets of water from the Wise One flew towards Menardi. Saturos grabbed her and leaped away to safety.

"Menardi! He has no intention of helping Her Majesty at all!" he cried.

"Right you are!" Alex roared. "With this power I can rule the world!"

"Are you out of your mind?" Piers yelled. _I can't believe I once trusted this... this..._

"You're causing destruction everywhere! There isn't anything left to rule!" Isaac yelled furiously.

"Ah, but I will recreate this world. The people will respect me as their king!" Alex said. He glanced at Piers and Mia. "And there's one more left." His rod moved to point southeast. Mia's eyes widened.

"Alex... You... You're not thinking of... You can't..."

An ice beam shot towards the eastern ocean. It froze the mist covering Lemuria, and sharp shards of ice dropped onto the island, attacking many Lemurians and revealing the location of the island. Large boulders flew to Lemuria, crushing the buildings and injuring the confused islanders.

"Damn!" Piers cursed in an unprincely way. "How are we going to stop him?"

"Nothing can stop me now! NOTHING!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

Thunderclouds began to gather as the sky darkened. Hurricanes appeared as well, and a sea of flames appeared, spreading all over the ground.

Hamma hurriedly spread her hands. Purple energy erupted from her palms and surrounded the group. They were lifted high up above the clouds by the barrier.

"You can try to hide, but you can't run forever! I will kill all of you, sooner or later!" they heard Alex yell.

"How did things turn out like this?" Menardi moaned, clutching her head.

"I hope you're satisfied!" Xyrho snapped. "Now the land is in pieces!!"

"We never wanted this to happen either..." Karst whispered.

"Tell us why you worked with Alex," Ivan urged. "And Hsu..."

"The Queen of Prox, Remedi, had been poisoned a long time ago. We couldn't find any cure at all. Alex told us about the Wise One. He said that the Wise One would be able to cure Queen Remedi... So we agreed to his plan. Hsu was with Alex," Saturos replied glumly.

"It seems that there is only one possible way to stop Alex," Hamma said softly.

"You want to summon the gods?" Feizhi gasped, holding the still unconscious Hsu.

"It's the only thing that will work. Hamma's barrier may save us, but the rest of Weyard is being hurt down there," Ivan said. "Everyone, get out the djinn. We're going to call all the gods down to help us."

All 72 djinn were soon on standby, squeezed together in Hamma's barrier.

"We're counting on you."

The djinn started to glow brightly. They shot towards the sky, gleaming. One by one, the immortals flew down, radiating with power near the barrier.

"I don't believe we'll lose with _this_ team!" Jenna exclaimed.

"Not necessarily true," said Torch, who was holding on to a gigantic meteor. (I couldn't make Meteor a speaking fireball promoted to god!) "The Wise One is a very powerful god."

"We'll just have to try. It's our only hope now." Isaac jumped down, followed by Charon, Judgment and Ramses.

"He's right. We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Felix leapt onto Daedalus and soared down with Cybele and Zagan.

"Let's go." Piers, Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Garet and Jenna joined the gods and flew down. Hamma pulled Kyle back.

"Let them go. It is their destiny to fight."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"You think you can stop me with a couple of measly gods?" Alex sneered.

"We'll see!" The Wise One soon found himself being attacked from all directions by the ancient gods. Continuously they attacked, using every ounce of energy they had.

Ramses threw countless boulders and rocks at the Wise One while attempting to crush him with large stone fists. The dark aura repelled the stone, however.

Cybele wrapped him up with thorny vines. The Wise One just burned them as soon as they grew.

Kirin sent blast after blast of fire at the Wise One. Not one of them touched him.

Tiamat was thrown away even before she began attacking. It was as if the Wise One did not want to attack her.

Nereid's water jets collided with Atalanta's arrows, and caused fairly large explosions around, failing to attack the Wise One.

Neptune could not survive near the flames on the ground, and soon retreated sadly.

Procne wrapped the Wise One up in her hurricanes, but he broke free of them easily.

"Together!" Thor, Judgment, Boreas and Torch (holding Meteor) attacked aura. It dissolved.

"It's working! Let's go!" Daedalus cried. Missiles from his body charged towards the unprotected Alex. Eclipse, Moloch, Zagan, Megaera, Flora, Haures and Ulysses attacked Alex, attempting to destroy the Shaman's Rod.

"Atttaaaaack!!" Catastrophe yelled, throwing blasts of thunder at the Wise One. Iris, Azul and Charon all struck ferociously.

There was a huge explosion.

"Did we do it?" Jenna asked anxiously as she sat in Iris' hand. When the smoke cleared, Alex was still standing on the Wise One, but badly injured. Wounds and cuts covered him from head to foot. The Shaman's Rod, though cracked, was still intact.

"I... won't... lose..." he gasped. "I WILL have the ultimate power!"

The Shaman's Rod gleamed and shrunk to the size of a djinni. It embedded itself in Alex's head. Before the horrified eyes of all, Alex melted into a gory-looking liquid which melded into the Wise One. Dark energy enclosed the two.

"Master Hamma!" Kite cried. "What's going on?"

"Alex... He seems to be merging with the Wise One!" Hamma replied, gazing intently at her crystal ball.

"The combined power of Alex and the Wise One?" Feizhi gasped, yet again. "We have to stop them!"

"Right!" Daedalus fired his largest missile at the mass of black. But it was absorbed in. Slowly, the smoky mist disapppeared, revealing a large two-headed dragon. Large blue wings sprouted from its back, and its body was a pale bluish white colour. One of its head was purple and the other was aqua. (Recognise it?)

"I am the Fusion Dragon!" both heads roared at the same time. (Yes, I know it's Saturos and Menardi, but...) Water shot out from one mouth, and fire erupted from the other one. The streams and jets twisted together as it shot around, destroying everything in reach. Within minutes, the gods had fallen. The adepts were alive, but barely.

"I am invincible! Mrrraaaahahahahahahahahahah!!!"

Isaac pulled himself up and glanced around him. Weyard was in ruins. Not a single living plant or animal were near. Half the life in the world had been wiped out. "This... can't be happening..."

"What are we going to do?" Garet groaned.

"Isn't ther any other solution?" Hamma cried despairingly. _Feizhi bowed her head. If Master Hamma doesn't think there's hope, then everything's over!_ She hugged the Sol Blade.

_Take me to him,_ a voice said suddenly. Hamma turned to look at Feizhi, who was staring at the Sol Blade. It glowed brightly and flew up, then plunged down towards the earth, landing next to Isaac. Feizhi remembered Master Hamma's words. _The Sol Blade has... chosen Isaac?_

The barrier around the long blade disappeared. Isaac grabbed it and pulled it out. The sword started to gleam with an unusual radiance.

Kraden, standing next to Kyle, gave a yell.

"Your Highness! That's the legendary Sol Blade! It was once wielded by Sol himself, and you might just defeat the Wise One with its tremendous power!"

"Your Highness?" Isaac looked puzzled, then swung the Sol Blade towards the Fusion Dragon. _This isn't the time to think about that!_

"Feh! You think you can beat ME? With that measly sword?" the Fusion Dragon scoffed.

"I can at least try!" A large, fiery meteor appeared in the sky, charging towards the ground at high speed. Isaac leapt up and whacked it hard with his new sword. The meteor raced towards the Fusion Dragon and slammed into it.

"The summon... Meggido!" Kraden's eyes grew wider. "This IS an eye-opener!"

The meteor exploded. Fragments of the rock flew around, some still alight with flames. When the smoke cleared, the two-headed dragon was climbing to his feet, panting hard.

"He survived even _that_ attack?" Hamma collapsed against the wall of her barrier as the wounds on the Fusion Dragon closed and healed.

"Don't you see? I am invincible," one of the heads said softly. "Any damage inflicted on me will be healed instantly."

The other head stared at Isaac.

"You're good, Isaac; you would have gone far. You should have ran when you had the chance. Now, you will die."

Bright purple beams shot out from both mouths. They collided and blew up, spreading the blinding light throughout all of Weyard. The explosion engulfed everything around.

When the light intensity finally dropped to a comfortable level, Isaac had disappeared under several large rocks. Everyone was speechless.

"It's over," both heads of the Fusion Dragon said, smirking.

Suddenly, the rocks moved. They rolled off as Isaac floated up, surrounded by a strong barrier.

"It's not over. It's never over until I say so. And I don't say so," an unfamilliar voice said.

The dark sky brightened. A large golden haired man rose from the south and soared towards them. He had eyes the colour of fire, and on his face was an expression of pure fury.

"Sol!" Iris exclaimed in amazement. "He's awoken after all that time??!"

"Luna too," Megaera added as the female goddess of the moon flew towards them from the west side of Weyard. She, too, looked furious.

"The Sun and the Moon? Are Sol and Luna _the_ sun and moon or gods of the sun and moon?" Kraden's eyes looked ready to pop out, and he sounded confused.

"...I _am_ the strongest in the world," the dragon said haughtily. "You cannot defeat me!"

Sol and Luna said nothing. They flew to the two-headed reptile, circling him slowly.

"If you won't attack, then I will!" The Fusion Dragon opened his mouths. Sol immediately darted to one of them and threw an enormous red energy ball into it. Luna did the same with the other mouth, with a blue energy ball. The heads exploded, but almost at once grew out again. Roaring in rage, it flew into the sky and shot countless energy beams down. Each one was black and filled with destructive power.

Sol raised his left hand and abosorbed the beams. The same energy beams flew out from his right hand, aiming for the Fusion Dragon. It tried to dodge, but the beames homed in towards it and exploded. It cried out in agony.

As everyone else watched in speechless amazement, Luna swiftly bound the winged lizard up with long sashes. Sol burned of one of the heads with sacred fire, destroying its ability to regenerate. The Fusion Dragon cried again, struggling hard. Sol grabbed it from behind, forcing it to keep still.

"Venus Adept Isaac! Destroy the Shaman Rod on his head!" Sol ordered.

Isaac's eyes opened. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared at the god. The barrier around him disappeared and he landed on the ground. Leaping up, Isaac drove the Sol Blade into the rod. The wood started to crack. Everyone else gasped as the Fusion Dragon struggled furiously, breaking Luna's sashes. She drew back, horrified.

"No..."

Hamma bit her lip as Isaac's forehead creased. "He's losing confidence..."

"Then we'll give him confidence!" Jenna said firmly. She raised her voice. "ISAAC!!! YOU CAN DO IT!!"

Felix understood what his sister was doing. "Go for it! Give it your best shot!!"

"GO ISAAC!! DON'T YOU DARE TO LOSE TO HIM!!" Garet yelled.

"I believe in you!!!" Mia called, tears streaming down her face. "Don't lose hope!!"

The others started to yell encouragements to him.

"I... I won't give up," Isaac gritted his teeth. "For Weyard!!!"

The Sol Blade drove in deeply. Bright light shone from the cracks, then the Shaman's Rod shattered. The heads screamed loudly, writhing in pain.

"NOW!" Sol released his hold and raised his hands. Golden chains appeared at his fingertips. Luna stepped forward and created silver chains.

Together, the two immortals bound the roaring creature with the chains. They glowed brightly. The Fusion Dragon collapsed and sank into the ground, unmoving.

"Is it... dead?" Feizhi whispered.

"It is over now." Sol replied. Luna flew up and gleamed. Rays of bright moonlight shone over Weyard. The earth and rocks started to move. The dead revived and grew again. Plants, animals, humans and monsters had their lifes back.

Within a few seconds, Weyard had turned back to what it was before the Magma Cannon fired.

"The Wise One and Alex have been sealed. This world is safe now..." Luna said, smiling at Isaac.

"We know we can trust you. The world has never been in better hands..." Sol said. He and Luna soared off separately and soon disappeared. The sky had darkened into night and the full moon was shining in the middle of the pitch black sky.

"Everything's all right now," Isaac whispered before he collapsed.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Ahhhh... Finally finished... (Went through it three times before I was satisfied)

Was it unexpected? Forgive me for the use of the Fusion Dragon... I just thought it was canon to have him for the last enemy...

Jake, I hope you're not mad at me using that phrase... 'It's not over. It's never over until I say so. And I don't say so.'

Please review! I really want to know your opinions on this chapter. It's not as long as I wanted it to be, but...

Next chapter will be the final one!


	13. The End

Oookay!! This is the final chapter of this fic. This is the end of War of the Elements.

I've really enjoyed writing this fic. I put a lot of effort planning everything, and it had been fun. I really hope I'll enjoy writing other fics, but so far, this is the best.

I hope you've enjoyed this fic as much as I have, and love it as much as I've grown to...

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Black Demon567: Um... I can't type in a few seconds... ; I didn't mean just then, I meant to leave messages there until we agree on the plot or something.

Jake Delfeir: Thanks!! (smiles happily) Nicest thing anyone said about my writing so far...

Princess Viv: Mudshipping... Just read on and see! Yes, Alex doesn't seem to talk much, but when he does he sort of acts... I'm not sure how you describe that ; I know it's OOC, but hey, when you get something you wanted for over 20 years and it's a big want, you can go insane...

Saiyagal: Yup, the best weapon, Sol Blade, goes to Isaac! Handing the kingdom over... I thought of that, and/but... Read on!

LuceScuro: Coming to an end? Well... Read on, and note the author's note at the end! -

Dekra Dentao: I'm not a battle guy? What does that mean? (tries to check dictionary)

Michirure: Ahahah... 50 reviews for 6 chapters? You're good...

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 13: The End

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Sunlight streamed in at the window. The room was fairly large and well furnished. Isaac stirred on the bed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Where... am I?"

"In Prox," Jenna announced brightly as she entered the room. "How are you feeling, Robin?"

"Jenna, call me Isaac," Isaac said, sitting up. "What happened?"

Jenna sat down.

"You fainted. That Lemurian prince, Piers, healed you, but you continued sleeping, so Felix carried you back here," she explained. Staring at the blond, Jenna bit her lip. "Robin... no; Isaac. Why didn't you tell us about Prox?"

Isaac closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I lied... But I... didn't want to remember. I wanted to run away..."

Jenna took a deep breath. "My mother once told me this: 'You can never run away from your troubles. They follow you wherever you go. So you must face it bravely, without complains.' I've always remembered that. I hope you'll learn it too."

Isaac smiled. "Thanks, Jenna. I..."

Just then, Mia entered, holding nine contented looking Venus djinn. A smile lit up her face as she saw Isaac. She dropped the djinn and embraced him.

"You're awake! How are you feeling, Isaac?" she asked happily, releasing him.

"Better, Princess," Isaac replied, grinning. "Sorry to make you worry."

Jenna picked up the djinn, looking away. _They know each other..._

"I'll go tell your parents you're up. They've been really worried," Mia turned to go. Isaac's eyes widened in surprise. He leaped out of bed.

"My _parents_? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, right, you don't know," Jenna smiled. "Ro... Isaac, you are the son of King Kyle and Queen Dora."

"In other words, you are the lost prince of Vale," Mia said, eyeing Isaac carefully.

Isaac was stunned. He stared at Mia, then Jenna.

"I'm... WHAT?"

"It's true," said a soft voice. Feizhi entered. "My brother Hsu kidnapped you when you were young, to make Vale attack Contigo."

Isaac remained speechless. Feizhi opened the door wide.

"Isaac's awake!" she called. Kyle and Dora immediately rushed in. Isaac continued staring dumbly.

For fifteen years, he lived in Prox, believing his parents dead. All of a sudden he had both parents, as well as a kingdom.

"Come on," Mia whispered to the other two girls. "Let's leave them alone."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"I see," Hsu drained his cup. He was sitting on a bed similar to Isaac's. Felix, Ivan, Sheba and Hamma were watching him. "And Alex just disappeared after that?"

"Obviously. If anyone found him alive they'd kill him," Felix took another bite out of his apple. Feizhi burst in, her eyes shining.

"Hsu! You're awake!"

The Jupiter adept sighed, lowering his head. "I'm sorry, Feizhi. I never wanted it to turn out like that."

"Never mind, it's all over now," Ivan said. "What made you work with Alex in the first place?"

"... I suppose I'd better confess all," Hsu put aside his cup. "My mother died when I was nine. Father married again two years later, to a woman called Yeran. The following year, she gave birth to Feizhi. Father was very fond of Yeran and Feizhi, and I was always treated as if I wasn't there. So when I was fourteen, I ran away. Alex found me, and he was good to me. He helped me train in psynergy and other things... So I decided to work with him, help him accomplish his wish, as well as get revenge on this cruel world."

Tears ran down Feizhi's cheeks. She hugged her half-brother. "Hsu... We never knew you felt like that. Father and Mama were really worried when you disappeared. When you came back later saying you had a job in Lalivero, we didn't suspect anything... We all loved you very much, and I still do..."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, everything's cleared up now."

"...Not quite," Hamma said softly. "Queen Remedi hasn't recovered. In fact, she seems to be even worse."

"Can't we do anything to help her?" Sheba asked. "They said 'poisoned'. What if we find the antidote?"

"Apparently, there isn't an antidote... We'll see if the Lemurians can help us. I always thought Alex could do something about it, but maybe he wanted to use the Proxians. Let's go see."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Then add the flower from the Goldleaf plant," Mia said urgently. "Hurry!"

The physician nodded and ran off.

Queen Remedi coughed. She was deathly pale, and her lips were green. Her long blond hair was thin and dull. She looked small and extremely weak. Menardi wiped away a tear, clutching on to her mother's arm. Karst gripped her sister's shoulder, trying not to cry. The king of Prox nodded gratefully.

"Thank you very much for your help. I am Cid Randell, the King of Prox," he said quietly as he turned to his wife. "But it's too late... Remedi knows that."

"No, Father! Mother will live! She WILL live!" Menardi sobbed. Saturos put and arm around her reassuringly.

The physician flew up, holding a smoking goblet. "Princess Mia, it's still hot..."

"It doesn't matter; there's no harm in that," Mia said, grabbing the bronze goblet. She poured the contents into Remedi's mouth. The concoction trickled down the sides of her mouth. She coughed weakly again, unable to swallow the liquid. Mia raised her hand to cast Cure Poison.

"D...Don't bother..." Remedi whispered. "I've... already seen the gates of death..."

"Mother, no!" Karst yelled, crying hard. "No!!"

Remedi coughed again, and smiled at her family.

"Be good, daughters..." she whispered before her eyes closed. Mia released her hand. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Karst spun round, her eyes filled with rage.

"You caused it!" she shrieked. "If the Wise One was here he'd be able to heal her! You killed him!"

"Karst, enough," Cid commanded. His face was pale. "If Remedi knew what you did, she would be upset."

"They just wanted to help," Menardi agreed. A small smile came to her face. "Mother would be happier in heaven, without pain."

"And people you love never really die," Felix said, smiling at Sheba. "They'll live forever, inside you."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"That's the monk's secret!" Jenna announced. Isaac, Felix and Sheba laughed. All five of them were sitting under the tallest tree in Lalivero. Garet frowned and leaned back against it.

"I don't get it," he said. Jenna pulled a face.

"Are you stupid or am I bad at telling jokes?"

Garet pouted. "How am I supposed to answer that? If I say you're bad you'll fry me!!"

Felix, Sheba and Isaac laughed again. Mia smiled at them as she sat on the tree.

"I've never seen him so happy..." she whispered. Isaac blinked, then smiled.

"Princess, why don't you come down?" he said casually. Surprised, Mia fell down and landed on the grass with a thump.

"Mia! What were you doing up there?" Sheba asked.

"Watching your faces," Mia replied, keeping a straight face. "I find it interesting to study expressions that change from excitement to curiousity and understanding..."

Everyone laughed.

"Seems like everyone except me is in a cheery mood," Piers grumbled as he walked up.

"Obviously. Alex and the Wise One are gone, Prox won't cause any trouble, and Isaac has found his parents. I'm amazed there isn't some big ball in honour of that." Felix said. Piers pulled a face.

"There is. King Kyle and Queen Dora have arranged one to celebrate peace as well as 'officially' announce the return of Isaac..."

Isaac winced. "I kinda wish I never found my parents."

"You can't mean that!" Jenna said, pretending to be shocked. She punched Isaac playfully. He laughed. Mia hugged her knees to her, suddenly very interested in a dandelion. Piers eyed his sister.

"Um... Mia? The reason for my depression... It's... Father's seriously considering Conservato's request to marry you," he said slowly. Everyone bolted up.

"Conservato? That freaky looking guy?" Sheba frowned.

"If I refuse, Father can't make me!" Mia exclaimed, pouting. "I don't even like him!"

"Is it because there's someone else in mind?" Felix asked, glancing at Sheba, who grinned. Mia felt her blood rush out from her face and flow back almost instantly, reddening her face.

"I'm going to... find Master Hamma!" she said, dashing off. Isaac watched her worriedly.

"Felix, it isn't very nice to tease her like that," he said. Felix raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me you've become as dense as Garet you can't understand what I meant?"

The blank expression on Isaac's face said yes. Garet protested fiercely. Felix groaned.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"I'm kind of scared, actually," Isaac confessed, "I've never exactly been to Vale..."

The ebony black horse he was riding whinnied and tossed its head (Duh, the hero gets Black Beauty). Jenna's palomino pretended not to see it showing off.

"It'll be fine," Jenna said. "I felt the same once when Felix took me to my first ball. I was so nervous I spit cake onto an old guy's pants. He made a very nice sound, halfway between a yell, a cough and an unnatural laugh."

She and Isaac chuckled again.

Mia watched the two of them as she sat astride her silvery white mare. _They really enjoy the moments they have together. Isaac would feel happier with her. I know that. As long as he is happy, I would be too. So why do I feel so bad? I _must _forget him. He's very compatible with Jenna. I shouldn't come between them at all..._

Sheba looked at her best friend worriedly. Her forehead creased.

"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with that girl," she said to Felix, who was sitting behind her on a dapple horse with a white blaze on its head (Sorry, I'm horse mad). "She seriously does _not_ know how to fight for her happiness. And I'll bet she's going to sit back and watch Jenna get what she wants."

Felix sighed. "Sheba, Jenna is my sister. Who am I supposed to side?"

Sheba pouted. "But Mia is going to be really upset if Isaac really chooses Jenna!"

"Jenna won't exactly be jumping up and down in joy if Isaac chooses Mia. Either way, someone will be hurt. Sheba, you can't interfere in this," Felix said firmly. "This is a decision only Isaac can make."

"...I'm the queen and you're the consort. You can't tell me what to do," Sheba said, smirking. Felix sighed again.

"What's true. Maybe I should leave. You can find a replacement easily, right?"

"Don't you dare!" Sheba poke him and turned around, grinning. I wish Mia could be this happy too...

"Well, we're at Kolima!" Garet yelled as he reached the gates.

"Continue straight on," Django instructed, smiling. "We're heading to Vale, remember? King Kyle and Queen Dora have already gone on ahead on Cybele."

The group of horses strutted through Kolima, looking at other horses with an expression that said 'We're carrying royalty and being proud of it'. Several excited murmurs, envious whinnies and a cry rose from the crowd. Felix recognised the owner of the cry.

"Feizhi, you might need to make space for someone behind you," he said. "I doubt if Emera would leave Isaac and the Sol Blade now..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"But there's no flour left..."

"Then go and get some more! I want everything to be perfect!" Dora ordered. The head cook fled. Dora sighed and flopped into a chair. Kyle entered and sighed.

"You know, Dora, I can understand that you want to make this ball a success. What I don't understand is why you arranged for all the entertainment and stuff... You even made me get the gardeners to clear the front of the castle!" he said.

"Of course," Dora said. "I've invited every one from all the kingdoms to this War-End Ball. Our hall is pretty big, so we can fit them in. I want everyone to enjoy themselves," Dora said, going over a list with extreme carefulness. "Estelle, this will never do! I want mango and grape, not jackfruit! Jackfruit will NOT do! And I want plenty of apples! Dozens of apples, understand?"

Kyle grimaced as the cook scuttled off, a worried look on her face. "Dora, you are pushing them too hard. I get the impression that impressing the guests is not your true intention. Out with it."

Dora smiled wistfully. "Our son is already 18. Don't you think..."

"Um, no," Kyle knew what Dora wanted. "Isaac will probably want someone of his own choice."

"Yes, and he gets to pick from all the ladies in the world..."

"You expect him to choose a bride from people he just met? Dora, that's insane."

Dora sighed and tossed the list aside like a rotten potato. "I guess you're right. I'll still make sure he gets acquainted with everyone, though, just in case..."

Kyle groaned.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Whoa, whoa, and whoa again. Vale is big and beautiful," Garet commented.

"... It is..." Isaac looked around him in wonder.

Stalls filled with goods and customers filled every empty corner. Large, comfortable looking houses rose here and there. Everyone looked contented and happy. In the middle of the kingdom rose a gigantic stone castle, decorated with green moss and other plants. The walls had roses climbing on them, and the moat, empty of all kinds of physical threats, gleamed in the evening light.

"It _is_ pretty," Jenna and Feizhi looked enchanted.

"Lemuria is way prettier," Piers argued.

"The Sol Blade is more wonderful than anything else," Emera said, her eyes fixed on the sword behind Isaac.

"Let's just keep our opinions to ourselves," Ivan suggested. "Or else a quarrel will start soon."

"Agreed," Kite said, riding up to the main gates, which were shining brightly. One of the guards at the gates stepped forward.

"Please inform King Kyle that King Xyrho of Vault has arrived with the others," Xyrho said.

The guard raised an eyebrow. "The others?"

"He will understand," Shara assured. Doubtfully, the guard ran off. Dora and Kyle soon ran out, their eyes shining.

"Hello again!"

"Welcome!"

"Dispense with the formalities, please."

"Isaac! Isaac! I slew a Vermin, I slew a Vermin!" A familiar djinni jumped towards the surprised Venus adept.

"Granite! Did you behave yourself?" he asked happily.

"Of course not. He ran off and got lost in the garden," Flint said, grinning, as he popped up.

"Well, you plucked a persimmon from the garden," Granite retorted. Isaac thought he might be scowling, but as he could not see the djinni's mouth he was not sure.

"Neither of them obeyed. They even bullied the head gardener. I, however, stayed with Kyle and Dora," Petra said smugly.

"You djinn, stop arguing," Kyle said, grinning. "Hello, Isaac."

"Um..." Isaac felt awkward. _What am I supposed to say?_

Mia nudged him. "Just pretend you've known them for a long time. Relax, and be yourself."

Isaac decided to obey. "Hello... Mom, Dad."

Dora felt tears well up in her eyes. Kyle bit his lip, then smiled.

"You must all be tired after a whole day of travelling. Please, come in!"

Isaac breathed a sigh of relief. He dismounted. Smiling, he helped Mia down from her noble steed (Couldn't resist, just watched Shrek). She thanked him, smiling just as cheerfully.

Jenna watched, an unmistakable sadness in her eyes.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Oh, I never thought I'd see you again, Your Highness," the blue-haired lady said happily. She was unmistakably Lemurian.

"Felicity was your nurse for three years, before Saturos and Hsu kidnapped you," Dora said. "I don't suppose you remember her."

"No... Sorry..."

Felicity smiled. "Don't worry about it. I won't bother... If you allow me to choose your clothes tonight!"

Isaac winced. Dora laughed as Felicity pulled Isaac into another room. It was filled with countless suits and dresses.

"My sister Fiona is worse, believe me. She would pick up just about everything for her ward to use."

"I pity the person she's looking after," Isaac sighed. Felicity laughed; she had a huge sense of humour.

"Actually, I think you know the person. Fiona waits on Princess Mia of Lemuria."

Isaac dropped the tunic he was holding. Felicity grinned.

"Fiona used to tell me so much about the princess... But I don't think you want to hear, do you?" she asked slyly. Isaac looked confused at her tone.

"Huh?"

"Or maybe you prefer..." Felicity thought for a while. "Your Highness, do you prefer the quieter type of girl or the more bubbly one?"

"Wha... Me?!!" Isaac turned crimson and suddenly became very interested in a button. "I... don't know..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"The Excalibur's unleash depends on the user, just like the Masamune," Emera continued. Piers lifted the sword.

"Looks really good. Where did you find it again?"

Before she could answer, Kyle stepped onto a small marble platform.

"Ladies and gentlement, thank you for coming to this War-End Ball."

All the chattering ceased.

"The purpose of this ball is to celebrate the end of a long war. Many of you should have heard of Vale waging war against Contigo for the past 15 years. The reason was that my son, Prince Isaac, was kidnapped. Fake evidence pointed to Contigo."

There was a stunned silence throughout the hall. Kyle continued.

"Now, all that has been solved. The kidnapper has owned up and turned over a new leaf. My son has returned safely. I want to use this opportunity to introduce to you Isaac, the prince of Vale."

Applause rose as Isaac stepped up nervously. Several squeals were heard around the room.

"Ack! Um... Good evening..." Isaac felt extremely nervous. Mia smiled at him and mouthed 'relax'. Isaac decided to just speak his mind.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to say, so... Have fun!"

Applause rang out again. Kyle stared at Isaac with a half bemused, half encouraging look. Breathing a sigh of relief, Isaac stepped down. Dora smiled at him. She adjusted the shiny golden crown on his head.

"Go and enjoy yourself, dear," she whispered. Isaac nodded.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Honestly, Felix, go and dance with Sheba!" Jenna hissed. Felix shook his head.

"No can do. Unless you can find a partner I approve of," Felix said. He looked pointedly at Mia, who was being surrounded by a group of lustful men. Piers took one irritated look at them and grabbed his sister. "See, great minds think alike."

Jenna groaned. "I _never_ get any freedom."

"Why?" Isaac asked, handing both her and Felix a glass of wine as he reached them. Many ladies were looking longingly at him, but Isaac did not seem to notice.

"She does. She's just acting immature," Felix said, accepting the glass. Jenna pouted.

"Isaac, say you'll dance with me," Jenna begged. "He's driving me crazy!"

Felix choked on the wine. "JENNA! Females _don't_ ask males for dances."

"This one does," Jenna said. "Well, Isaac?"

Isaac grinned. "Okay."

Felix groaned. _Why do you have to encourage my sister to rebel?_ he wondered silently as the two started to move across the dance floor.

Mia closed her eyes and stopped. Piers glanced at where she was looking and sighed sympathetically.

"Mia, sometimes things don't always go our way," he said. Mia nodded.

"I know. It's better if he..."

"Excuse me, Your Highness. May I have the next dance with Princess Mia?" Conservato interrupted. Piers glared daggers at him as Mia accepted.

_I should just forget Isaac and be with the person Father chose..._

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Aw, please, Isaac, Jenna? It'll look weird if I just keep to myself..." Garet pleaded.

"Garet, if no one wants to dance with you it's probably because your dancing isn't good," Jenna said as patiently as she could.

"Hey, no one's ever seen me dance!"

"Maybe because you're not too good at other stuff, so everyone assumes you'd be just as bad at dancing," Isaac suggested. Garet threw an apple at him. Isaac dodged. Ivan caught it and bit into it.

"Thanks for the apple, Garet."

Jenna laughed at the horrified look on Garet's face.

"It's just an apple," she said, releasing Isaac. "All right, I'll dance with you. Just _once_."

"Thanks a million, girl!"

"...Girl?

Isaac laughed and walked off. He saw Mia dancing with an elderly man Sheba had said was 'Conservato'. A strange, angry feeling rose from his heart. Isaac marched swiftly up and tapped Conservato on the shoulder.

"May I?"

The blue haired man eyes him, annoyed. _If I say no, it'll seem like I'm not gracious. This will ruin the name of Lemuria!_

He moved off. Isaac took Mia's hand, and they started to dance. (... Is this description horrible, or what?)

"Thanks for just now, Princess. I would've probably fainted."

Mia smiled. "Nah. You'll just stand there without a word until your father hands you a note with a speech on it. Which, I might add, is extremely useful. Before the actual speech-making, that is."

Isaac laughed. He had never felt more relaxed after Alex showed up in Kolima days ago. "Honestly, I don't want to be a prince; I'd probably be happier back in Prox... Well, no I won't. Still, I hate all this public stuff."

"You'll get used to it," Mia assured. Keeping her tone casual, she continued. "I'll miss it all. Conservato doesn't like anyone but himself to speak, so I'll probably be made to stay away from all that when we get married..."

Isaac missed a step. His jaw dropped. Mia stopped and stared at him.

"You're... WHAT?!" Isaac could not believe his ears. "You hate him!"

"He's Father's favourite choice," Mia said quietly. "It will make a whole lot of people happier..."

"You really don't mind marrying someone you don't love?"

"As long as the people I care for are happy, I'm contented," Mia said, smiling sadly. She lowered her head. "The person I love... will be happier without me."

"... You're going to give up your happiness for the sake of the one you love?" Isaac shook his head in disbelief. Mia smiled.

"As I said before, if he's happy, I would be, too. I don't have to be with him to be happy." She patted his cheek. "So don't go and get yourself all worried about me."

She turned and wandered off. Isaac watched her, confused. _What did she just say? Doesn't that mean... It can't be... I must be thinking too much..._

"Isaac? What are you doing?" Jenna asked as she walked up. Isaac continued to stare into space, trying to figure out what Mia had meant. Jenna pouted. She shook his arm.

"Wha-what?"

"You're ignoring me!" she complained. Isaac grinned a little and rubbed her head. Jenna moved away, her expression stony.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about some stuff... Why are you so sensitive over this?"

Jenna shifted uneasily at the sudden question. _It's now or never,_ she thought.

"Because... I love you." Jenna confessed, deciding to get it over with as quickly as possible. Ignoring the stunned expression on Isaac's face, she continued on. "I always feel happy when I'm with you, and I don't want you to ignore me ever again."

Isaac was speechless. A deep red colour covered his face. He turned away.

"I'm... Mom's calling me," he managed to say before he ran off. Jenna sank into a chair.

"I just knew this would happen..."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"And that's Lady Lana... She's famous for being good at embroidery. And that's..."

Isaac listened only to half of what Dora was saying. Ivan watched, faintly amused.

"Hey, Prince Isaac? Hello?" Ivan waved his hand. Isaac continued to look blank.

_Jenna loves me? I must have misheard. And... what's up with Princess Mia? Arrrrrghhhh... Girls are so difficult to figure out..._

"Are they?" Ivan asked. Isaac jumped.

"!! Ivan! Did you just read my mind?!" he yelped. Dora stared at him disapprovingly.

"Sorry, Your Majesty, I need to talk to Prince Isaac." Ivan said. Dora snorted.

"It can't be more important than this. I'm sorry, Ivan, but you'll have to wait until the ball ends," she said. Ivan groaned inwardly, then, much to Isaac's annoyance, began to read his mind.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"Well? Do you feel the same?" Ivan asked impatiently. The ball had ended, and the two blonds were talking in the garden. Isaac shook his head, his face crimson.

"I don't know, Ivan," he answered helplessly. "I mean, Jenna is nice and all, and I really enjoyed the days I spent with her in Kolima, but..."

"But?" Ivan looked at him quizzically. "I can read your mind to find out what happened, but you're the one who can figure out what your heart is saying."

"... I don't even understand my own heart," Isaac said, leaning back against a tree. (Why are there trees to lean against in every area when I'm writing a fic?)

"Let's put it this way. You treat Prince Garet as a really good friend, don't you?" Ivan asked. As Isaac nodded, he went on. "Your feelings for Jenna... Are they the same as the ones you have for Garet?"

Isaac thought hard. "They're... the same..."

"And Princess Mia?" Ivan prodded. _This guy needs to make his decisions. See if I can't help him learn how._ "What do you think about her? How do you feel about her marrying Lord Conservato?"

Isaac closed his eyes. He remembered the first time he met Mia. He remembered the three happy days they spent on the ship when he was escorting her back to Lemuria. He remembered Mia dancing with Conservato. The rock-hard pain hit him again. And then he remembered Mia saying that she was going to marry Conservato...

Isaac clenched his fists and lowered his head.

"I... can't take it..." he whispered.

Ivan smiled. "Well, there's your answer. Go on, go and find Mia, and don't cry."

Isaac grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Ivan, you're a real friend!" he called as he ran off.

"Anytime."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

"And... what did he say?" Mia asked softly. She and Jenna were talking outside in the stables.

"He mumbled something about Queen Dora and left," Jenna said sadly. "I don't think I'll get a positive answer."

"Jenna, don't worry, it'll be fine. I've seen how happy he is when he's with you," Mia said. She turned around and patted her horse. "I'm leaving for Lemuria with Piers tomorrow morning."

"You're... willing to give up _trying?_" Jenna felt tears collecting in her eyes. Mia laughed shakily.

"I'm contented as long as the people I care for are happy. Isaac would be happier with you than with me. You'd be happy with him, and Conservato will be glad to have me. Father will get the responsible son-in-law he always wanted. Isn't that the best?"

She bowed her head. "But... I suppose... I am... just a little... jealous... disappointed..."

Jenna hugged her. "I don't think I stand a chance, Princess. You should stay."

Mia moved away. "This is for the best."

"Hey, Isaac, what are you doing here?" Garet's surprised voice came from outside. Jenna raised her hand.

"Burst!"

The wall collapsed. Garet and Isaac both jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa! What's going on here?" Garet asked, puzzled. Isaac looked down.

"Isaac, did... You heard everything?" Jenna asked softly. Isaac nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jenna."

That statement explained everything. Jenna smiled.

"Good luck," she said simply before she ran off. Tears trickled down her face. An extremly bewildered Garet ran after her.

There was silence.

"Did... did you mean what you said to Jenna?" Mia asked softly. Isaac nodded.

"Jenna will always be my best friend, like Garet," he said. He took a deep breath.

"I guess I never really thought much about this. I never exactly bothered... But when I heard that you were going to marry Conservato, I couldn't take it. I... I don't want you to leave."

"... Why?"

"Because I... I... I love you..." _There, it's out._

Mia stood rooted to the ground, staring. Her blue eyes were wider and rounder than usual.

"Um... I'm not good with word, but... You're the one who makes me feel happy. You've been there when I needed you, and... I want you to stay with me. Forever."

It seemed like eternity before either of them moved. For the second time that day, Mia threw her arms around Isaac and hugged him tightly. Smiling, Isaac stroked her hair gently.

"Can I take that as a yes, Princess?"

Mia looked up and smiled, her eyes shining. "You're still calling me 'Princess'?"

Isaac grinned and kissed her on the forehead. "Mia."

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Epilogue

"Oh, don't worry. I'll just tell Father that 'My baby sister has grown up and is asking for freedom. She's gone to sit on cloud 9 with her Prince charming'," Piers said, grinning.

"I'm not a baby," Mia said crossly. "If you say that to Father, I shall make sure he thinks that you are dating Emera."

"Wha?! Hey, she's coming with me only because she wants to explore the ruins in Lemuria!" Piers protested. Mia laughed again as the ship rose up.

"You've got to come back often, okay?" Felix said, waving. The wings started to flap hard. Piers waved back.

"Say goodbye to Jenna for me!"

"Jenna's probably too busy with Garet to hear anything I say," Felix said, shaking his head regretfully.

"You don't approve? Beneath all that clumsyness and slowness beats a pure and kind heart, you know. And Garet really likes Jenna," Sheba said. Mia grinned.

"It's kind of hard to imagine the two of them together. I mean, they quarrel about twenty times a day. Queen Shara told me that they burned up the entire garden of Vault in one afternoon," she said.

"Well, what about you?" Sheba asked. "Queen Dora just told me that Isaac has refused to live in Vale for now. Poor mother almost cried, but she said 'He's not used to being cooped up ruling, I have to let him go. Hope he visits me often.'. What is Isaac planning on, eloping?"

Mia smiled, blushing. "That's for me to know and you to wonder!"

Sheba pouted.

"Speak for the devil!" Felix commented as Isaac walked up.

"Crap, is Piers gone already?"

"Yes, and you'd better tell me what you're going to do with Mia or I'll cream you," Sheba said fiercely. Isaac grinned.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder," he said. Laughing at the expression on Sheba's face, they left.

...............................................................................................................................................................................

The End

...............................................................................................................................................................................

Well, it's finished! I declare War of the Elements officially completed. Now maybe I should work the comic...

Oh, wait. I have another fic to work on:

THE SEQUEL TO WAR OF THE ELEMENTS

Yup, there's going to be a sequel! Watch out for 'Legend of the Stars'!

- 00

Daidairo


End file.
